


Three Aces and a Queen

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Sam, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang, Asexuality Spectrum, Barebacking, Dean and Sam are not brothers, Demisexual Dean, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frottage, Grey-Asexual Castiel, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel, Temporarily Unrequited Love, ace spn minibang, blowjobus interruptus, implied naked butts, minibang that got too big for its britches, they all work together, this was only supposed to be 5k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Sam Wesson are best friends who met in an asexual chat room and work at the same electronics company. Dean is a hetero-romantic demisexual with baggage who is starting to look for love again and Sam is a panromantic asexual who has a crush on the new-and very pansexual-supervisor, Gabriel. </p><p>Charlie has a new coworker named Castiel who happens to be Gabriel's brother. Sam and Dean soon learn that he identifies the same way Sam does, but once he meets Dean, Castiel finds his own perceptions changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [mahbbys](http://mahbbys.tumblr.com) & [NoWilltoResist](http://yamira.tumblr.com>Yamira</a>%20and%20<a%20href=)  
> Art by the absolutely magnificent [archangelmisha](http://archangelmisha.tumblr.com), who was just the best to work with during this bang. Her constant enthusiasm as well as her amazing art (LOOK HOW GORGEOUS THESE PAINTINGS ARE) have made this such a great experience. I am so happy we got paired up! ♥
> 
> Warning for ace readers: There is eventual, mild, mostly skippable smut. I will warn for it in the chapters where it happens and give access to spoilers for any plot points that might be missed by skipping.
> 
> ~~You can see my other, short, pinch hit fic[here](http://wlidd.livejournal.com/548.html)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings both faithful old readers and new ones! I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you'll all enjoy it. Old readers, you will notice that I won't be putting my usual ton of notes in here. I don't know why. Just not feeling like this one needs it, I guess. (I will still shamelessly hound you for comments because I am a needy, greedy little thing)

Ever since puberty first started, Dean Winchester had known he just wasn’t like other people. While other kids his age were starting to pair themselves off with one gender or the other, Dean just wasn’t feeling it. No one was particularly attractive to him. He got hard-ons sometimes, but never because he thought someone was “hot” (whatever that meant) or thought about having sex with someone.

Sometime around the age of 13, he heard a comedian say she thought she was asexual. Her assertion that she wasn’t really attracted to either gender and neither gender was particularly attracted to her made him feel like maybe he wasn’t the only one. Maybe there was a name for what he was.

Morrissey made the worst kind of music, in Dean’s not-so-humble opinion. When he came out as asexual, though, Dean bought one of his albums as a show of solidarity. It gave credence to how Dean identified and that was important. Living with John Winchester and his ideas of what made a man was hard, but knowing there were at least two other people – normal, functioning, contributing members of society – who had what he had, well, that made it a little better.

When he was 16, he made friends with a girl named Cassie. She was pretty – a concept he understood, even if it didn’t cause him any kind of pants feelings – and smart and they had a lot in common, so it wasn’t long before Dean started to develop feelings that were more than friendly.

To his complete surprise, once he started having romantic feelings for her, Dean suddenly found himself experiencing physical attraction for the first time in his life. They dated for a few months and Dean was seriously smitten. When he tried to explain to her about his previous thought that he was asexual, though, it didn’t go well. She got angry with him for “making up stupid lies” instead of just admitting he “couldn’t get laid before.”

They broke up and Dean didn’t try to date anyone else for a long time. Initially, he’d thought he was cured when he met her, but then he realized no one else was attractive to him. It wasn’t until he was a freshman in college that he heard the term “demisexual” and realized that that was what he was. He needed to have feelings for someone in order to be sexually attracted to them.

It was a problem, really. Because he wasn’t particularly interested in getting his heart broken again – but he’d enjoyed sex when he and Cassie had been having it and would have liked to experience it again. He was able to have a few one night stands by closing his eyes and focusing on the physical sensations, but they were not particularly satisfying experiences.

For the most part, he stuck to friendships with guys to avoid the potential for romantic feelings forming. It wasn’t until he graduated and was working in a small electronics firm that he decided he was ready to maybe try again. Once he had decided he was pretty sure about it, he called his best friend, Sam, to talk it out.

Dean had met Sam Wesson on an ace chat forum during his senior year of college and they’d quickly hit it off. Sam was a few years younger, but they had quickly become as close as brothers. Sam had actually helped him get the job at the electronics business when he graduated. They’d been working together ever since.

“Hey, Dean, what’s up?” Sam asked as he answered on the second ring.

“Hey, Sam. Not much. I’ve just been thinking, you know, about stuff,” Dean said. He always had to ease into talking about things.

“Uh-huh,” Sam said, knowingly. He was pretty good at seeing through Dean’s bullshit. It was one of the reasons they got along so well. “What’s really going on, Dean?”

Dean groaned. “I’m thinking about getting back out there. You know, dating. Or...maybe. I don’t know. It’s probably a stupid idea,” he said, already regretting the decision to call Sam.

“Dean, it’s not stupid. You’re the only one who can tell if you’re ready, though. Of course, if you’re thinking about it, chances are you’re ready,” Sam told him evenly.

“Yeah,” Dean said and sighed. “Maybe. I just. Where do I even start? Like, how do I even pick someone to ask out?”

Sam had a lot of suggestions for him. He listed off everything from dating websites to speed dating. They discussed the options and Dean finally settled on speed dating as a good place for him to start.

“That way I can find out if we even have anything in common, without wasting a lot of time and effort, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think for you speed dating sounds like a good plan,” Sam said.

“Well, how about you, man? You found anybody you’re interested in, yet?”

It was Sam’s turn to sigh. “Yeah, actually. He works in my department and it’s never going to happen, but I really like him.”

Whereas Dean was a hetero-romantic demisexual, Sam was a pan-romantic asexual. Dean had often joked they were practically a sitcom, but Sam always just rolled his eyes with a smile that was indulgent, if put-upon.

“Why is it never going to happen? Aren’t you the one who told me that not everyone is as intolerant as Cassie and I need to stay positive?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, but...” He sighed again. “He’s sort of a supervisor, for one thing. For another, he’s either bi or pan. He hasn’t said which, but he pretty much sleeps with a new person every night with seemingly no regard to gender. At least if half the stories he tells in the break room are true.”

“You think they are?”

“I’ve got a feeling _all_ the stories are true and that they’re even wilder than he lets on,” Sam said with a small laugh.

“Doesn’t sound like your usual type, Sam,” Dean pointed out.

“No, I know. He’s just...he’s super smart. Really funny. He can come off as kind of an asshole because he likes to joke around so much, but really, if somebody needs something, he’s the guy who’ll sneak off and make sure they get it, you know?”

“Wait, is this the guy you were telling me about? The one who bought all the baby stuff for the pregnant woman whose husband ran out on her?” Dean asked as the penny dropped.

“Yep. Same guy.” Sam sounded wistful.

“Cheer up, Sam. He’s bi or pan, which means you’ve at least got a shot. He’s not your direct supervisor, right?”

“No, he’s not,” Sam admitted.

“Okay, then that means, it doesn’t violate company policy for you to date him. So things are not totally hopeless.”

“Maybe,” Sam said, but he didn’t sound very hopeful. “He’s invited some of us out for drinks tomorrow night to get to know us better, so I guess there’s a chance that could lead to some one on one time with him.”

“There you go. He hasn’t been working at ElektraCorp very long, has he?”

“A couple months, I think? Oh, speaking of, have you met the new guy, yet?”

Dean frowned, trying to remember. “Don’t think so? He in your department or mine?”

“Um, he’s in Charlie’s actually.”

“What? No way. I thought Charlie was the only one in Charlie’s department!” Dean said incredulously.

“Yeah, well, he’s some sort of whiz with languages, apparently, and it seems to include computer languages.”

“How’s Charlie taking it?” Dean asked, knowing the redhead to be very competitive and equally territorial.

“Surprisingly well. She says his skills are dreamy. I think she’s too impressed to be pissed. It’s kinda neat.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Only dorks say neat, Sammy.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam snorted. “Well, let me know how it goes with speed dating.”

“Will do. Keep me posted on the ‘su-pan-visor’ front.”

“...did you just make a bad pan pun?” Sam asked, disgust thick in his voice.

Dean grinned. “You love it.”

He hung up without another word and started looking up speed dating locations in the area. He found a group that was having an event the next night and he called to sign up. The chirpy woman on the phone didn’t instill him with much confidence, but he’d take what he could get.

He spent the next hour picking out clothes from his limited wardrobe. He settled on a nice green shirt to match his eyes and pair of jeans he’d only worn a few times. He probably wouldn’t be seen below the waist most of the time, but it would give him a chance to wear them in some more, at least.

When he was done, he set the outfit on his dresser and collapsed on his bed with a sigh. Only twenty-four more hours to wait until his colossally stupid plan went into action. Why was he doing this to himself? He fell asleep, fully clothed, before he could give himself an answer.

~~@~~

Sam was fidgeting nervously as everyone took their seats. They’d been seated at a long table that included a chair at either end. Sam had taken the chair next to the further head of the table, assuming Gabriel would sit at the closer head. Instead, people had filled up the closer section quickly, including the head chair, and now it was looking more and more like Sam would be either right across from the man or right next to him.

He only had to wait another minute to find out. Gabriel strolled in confidently and took the head chair right next to Sam. He gave him a big smile as he did so, actually looking kind of pleased, but Sam thought that was probably his imagination. However, it did help Sam relax, so he didn’t mind.

“All right children, thanks for coming! Not that I expected most of you to turn down free booze,” Gabriel said. Then he pointed at one of the younger staff members. “Especially you, Merrick.” He smirked to show he was joking.

Before saying anything else, he flagged down a waitress and got their drink orders put in. Once everyone had ordered their alcohol of choice, he pointed to the person at the other head of the table.

“Okay, let’s start with you.” Then he raised his finger and his eyebrows. “No! I changed my mind.” He turned to the person on the opposite side of the table from Sam, a new intern Sam thought was named Andy.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. We are going to start with...?” He raised his eyebrows at the intern, waiting for a name.

“Andy.”

“Okay. We are going to start with Andy here and go around the table. I wanna know your name, what you do for the company and something you think is interesting about you.” He pointed at Andy again. “Okay, go.”

“Um, all right. I’m Andy. I work in the ad department as an intern.” He pulled his lips into his mouth and pooched them back out. “I’ve studied hypnotism since I was a kid and I’m doing this internship for research for my thesis to show the ways subliminal marketing are similar to hypnosis techniques.”

“Can you make Sam here cluck like a chicken?” Gabriel asked, surprising a laugh out of everyone.

Andy smiled and said, “No, but I could help him stop smoking.”

“Do you smoke, Sam?” Gabriel asked, eyes twinkling.

“Uh, no,” Sam said, feeling awkward.

“Well, hey! Looks like it worked already, Andy! Okay, who is next?”

They went around the table like that for most of the night. They paused to get their drinks and then again to order food. Stories slowed down when their food came. They had reached the opposite head of the table by the time they got their meals, so they were about halfway through.

A couple of people had to leave before time to eat and a few more left after their meals, citing early mornings. Sam himself was having a great time and was in no rush to leave, but he figured he led a fairly solitary life - and he probably found Gabriel more amusing than the others did. Then again, it wasn’t that late, either, by his standards. Maybe eight-thirty on a Friday night would be “getting late” if he had a significant other or a child to get back to, though.

By the time it got around to Tamara, the person next to Sam, only she, Sam, Gabriel and the guy at the opposite head of the table were left. The guy on the end said his goodbyes and excused himself in the middle of her story, when he got a phone call. As soon as she was finished, Tamara apologized and said her husband would be going crazy if she didn’t get home soon.

She smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder. “Besides, I already know all kinds of interesting stuff about you, Sam.” She looked at Gabriel and said, “And I think I’ve heard plenty enough interesting stories in the break room from you,” she said with a wink. “Thank you for dinner, though. This was really fun. See you both Monday,” she said before she left.

“Well, I guess that just leaves you and me,” Gabriel said. “You gotta rush off as soon as you’re done too, Sam-o?”

“Uh, no, not unless you want me to. I don’t have anywhere else to be and I’d like to hear more about you too,” Sam admitted. He hoped his third margarita wasn’t making him more honest than he should be.

“Honestly? I’ve been looking forward to hearing about you all night, Sam. I’ve noticed you around the office and I keep wondering what your story is.” He smiled and sat back. “Tell you what. How about I get the waitress to move us to a smaller table and we just have a conversation. No need for a party game when it’s just us, right?”

So they were taken to a small corner table and ordered dessert and another round of drinks. Since Sam knew the restaurant was open late, he knew he had plenty of time to hang out and sober up before it was time to drive home.

“All right, Sam, so tell me about yourself. I hope this isn’t too forward, but if I’m honest, my interest in you isn’t strictly as a fellow employee of the company. If that makes you uncomfortable, then I apologize.”

Sam saw by Gabriel’s face that he was sincere. Sam felt a thrill go through him, followed by a sense of doom. Would the promiscuous supervisor still be interested in him when he found out he was Ace? It felt like a long-shot.

“I, uh, no, it’s not...unwelcome,” Sam admitted with a smile. “You should know, though...” Sam sighed. “Like Tamara said, Gabriel, I’ve heard all your stories. I am probably not what you’re looking for. I’m, uh, I’m asexual.”

Gabriel’s face fell and Sam’s stomach dropped. “So, that means you don’t date anyone?”

Sam felt sick, but he made himself answer, knowing educating people was important, even if his own hopes had been shot down. “No, that’s not what it means. I’m panromantic, so I’ll date anyone with a personality that I like. I just don’t find any gender sexually attractive.”

To his surprise, Gabriel asked, “So you _do_ date? And call me Gabe.”

“Um, well, yeah. But I don’t have sex,” he explained.

Gabriel - Gabe - nodded. “Can I be really honest, Sam?”

“By all means,” Sam said, not sure whether to be hopeful or not.

“It isn’t hard for me to find someone I could see myself banging. I can look into virtually any room and say “He’s hot. She’s hot. They’re hot.” And that “they” can refer to a trans person or a couple. I don’t care. If it’s an adult walking around on two legs? Chances are I’ll be willing to bang it.”

“So...ducks?” Sam joked.

Gabriel gave a surprised laugh. “Jackass. No. Not ducks. An adult _human._ ” He tilted his head, considering. “And now that I think about it, I made it sound like I wouldn’t bang someone in a wheelchair. There’s a couple of Iraqi war vets and at least one paraplegic who could tell you different.”

“Okay. Sounds like you’re pretty open to sex. Kind of my opposite, actually. Well. Not romantically. Romantically, I’d be with anyone you mentioned,” Sam admitted.

“Well, that’s just the thing I’m trying to get at, Sam. I find all kinds of people sexually attractive. There are very, very few people that I find attractive in a romantic sense.” He leaned closer, holding his drink in both hands. “You’re hot, Sam. No two ways about that.” He shook his head. “But the thing is, I _like_ you. I like talking to you. I feel like I could sit at dinner and have a conversation with you,” he said, gesturing around them.

“So you’re saying you’d still want to date me? Because you should know, Gabe, I don’t think I would be okay with you having sex with other people while we’re dating. Maybe that seems unfair, but -”

Gabriel waved a hand. “That’s not my style, Sam-o. If I’m dating, I’m dating. If I’m bed-hopping, I”m bed-hopping. I don’t do both.” He took a long drink, staring at Sam as if sizing him up. “But tell me. I don’t have a lot of experience with asexuality, obviously, so does it mean you’re averse to all forms of touching?”

Sam gave a tiny smile. “No, not at all. I mean, for some people it’s different, but for me, I like non-sexual touches. Cuddling, holding hands, even kissing.”

“But no sex at all? Like, not even a mini-bang?” Gabe asked with a smirk.

Sam laughed, relaxing as he allowed himself to hope again. “Honestly? If I were to ever fall in love with someone who wanted sex, I would probably be willing to try it. Lots of aces aren’t, but I think I would at least try, just for that intimacy, you know? I just don’t know how’d I feel about it, if I did.”

“Well, look, Sam, it’s like I said. Finding someone I like talking to is a lot harder than finding someone I’d want to sleep with. And as much as I enjoy sex...” Gabe trailed off. He looked at Sam and his face was inscrutable. Then he shook his head. “I’m saying I’d like to get to know you, Sam. I don’t know if I can live without a sex life, but you’re someone I’d like to know better.” He leaned forward and took Sam’s hand. “Sam, if I promise to respect your boundaries, will you go out with me?”

~~@~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [author Tumblr](http://jamiedeanwrites.tumblr.com//post/118453611081/the-story-of-jax-and-dylan) for boys kissing, pansexual facts, book news and general shenanigans.
> 
> Speak to me! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Cas swore and kicked the offensive copier when it refused to spit out his pages. He was still trying to muscle it into submission when he heard a snicker from behind him and an amused offer of assistance.

“You, uh, need some help?” asked a deep southern-sounding voice.

“Do you know what sort of evil would cause a machine - created for the sole purpose of making copies - refuse to make copies and instead make an angry grinding noise?” Cas asked, turning to look at the man who had come to his aid.

The green-eyed, bow-legged man laughed and it made the corner of Cas’ mouth tick up slightly in response. “Well, no, but I’m pretty good with machines, so let me see what I can do.”

“Thank you. I’m afraid I am terrible with machines and I doubt if my instinct to put my foot through the infernal box would turn out to be the solution.”

“Dude, you come from the factory. We make the machines,” the blondish man said with a smirk as he squatted in front of the copier and popped open a panel.

“Have you had a head injury?” Cas asked, unable to otherwise explain the strange sentences that had just come from the other man’s mouth.

The green-eyed man laughed again. “No, man. Like from _Midnight Express_? ‘I came from the factory. I make the machines.’ Ring a bell?” At Cas’ blank look, he shrugged. “It’s a movie. We work for an electronics manufacturer. It seemed to fit.”

Cas shook his head apologetically. “I’m afraid televisions are one of the machines I avoid. I don’t watch many movies.”

“Well, I’ve got good news and bad news, uh, sorry, what’s your name?”

“Castiel, but please call me Cas.”

“Ok, Cas, I’m Dean. So the good news is, the copier was just out of paper,” Dean said.

Cas cocked his head slightly. “And the bad news?”

“You’re kind of a dork,” Dean said with a grin, as he refilled the paper tray.

Cas smiled back. “So I’ve been told. Charlie told me not fifteen minutes ago, in fact.”

Dean snorted. “Well, she’d know. She’s their queen, after all.”

“Hey!” came an indignant voice from behind Cas.

“Oh, sorry, Red, I totally didn’t see you there,” Dean said, face belying his words.

“Whatever, loser. Cas, how long does it take to make six copies?”

“Apparently creating paper copies requires there actually being paper in the machine. Dean has remedied the situation for me and I expect to have copies in less than a minute. Will that suffice, my queen?” he asked sarcastically.

Charlie, however, preened under the title. “I suppose, knave. Don’t keep my highness waiting,” she said, strolling away with her nose in the air.

Dean laughed. “Charlie’s a trip. Well, hey, it was nice meeting you, Cas,” he said, holding out a hand.

Cas shook it, confused by the way his pulse jumped at the touch. “Nice meeting you too, Dean. Thank you for your help. I’d better get these copies made.”

“Yeah, you don’t wanna keep her royal dorkiness waiting, do ya?” Dean said with a smile. He clapped Cas on the shoulder. “See you around, man. I work over in the design department, if you ever wanna grab lunch or a drink or something.”

Cas smiled, happy to have made a new friend. “I’d like that.”

Dean waved as he walked away and Cas turned back to grab his copies. He turned and stared after where Dean had gone, lost in thought for a moment. He didn’t get good feelings about people very often. In point of fact, he couldn't remember the last time it might have happened. However, for some reason, he had a very good feeling about Dean.

He asked Charlie about him when he got back to what she referred to as their lair. “Do you know Dean well?”

“Dean? Heck yeah! We’re best buds. We like the same stuff. Why?” she asked.

“I was just wondering. He seems like a good person and I don’t feel that way toward many people, so I hoped it was true,” he said, shrugging.

“Thanks a lot!” Charlie said with a glare. Then she snorted. “I’m totally kidding. I’m wicked to the core. A queen has to be you know,” she haughtily. “Dean, though, he’s a good guy. You’re not wrong.” Her eyes narrowed and she looked him up and down, thoughtfully. “Do you _like_ him?” she asked in a whisper.

Cas glared at her. “No. I am merely expressing interest in being his _friend_.”

Charlie held up her hands in supplication. “Well, come on, I mean the dude is hot, ok? I’m a lesbian and I can see _that_.”

Cas laughed. “I’m asexual. No one is ‘hot’ to me.”

“Oh! Wow did _you_ ever come to work in the right place,” she said.

“What do you mean?” he asked, frowning in confusion.

“You’ll see. Listen, are you out? Like, is it okay if I tell people you’re ace?”

He nodded. “Of course. It’s not a secret.”

She picked up the phone and dialed. After a moment she said, “Dean, I need to talk to you about that thing you’re building.” There was a pause as she waited for his response. “You know, the _thing_.” Another pause and then she sighed in exasperation. “That thing with the _get your ass in here_ on it!” She rolled her eyes and hung up, turning back to her computer.

Cas shook his head, still confused, and sat down at his desk. “I’m going back to work,” he said.

She finished typing and then turned to him. “No, wait. Dean’s coming so I can explain what I was talking about.” She smiled over his shoulder. “There he is now. Hey, Dean, guess what?”

“What, Charlie?” He looked annoyed.

“Cas is an ace.”

“Great. You called me all the way in here to tell me Cas was good at programming? I got shit to do, Charlie B!” he said with a glare.

She rolled her eyes yet again, groaning in frustration. “No-oo-wuh!” she said, turning the single syllable word into three distinct sounds. “He’s an _ace_.” When he still looked at her blankly, she just glared at him.

Then his face brightened. “Oh! Ace like -” He lowered his voice. “Ace like asexual?” he asked, looking at Cas. Cas didn’t understand the happiness on Dean’s face, but he nodded. “Dude, I’m a demi! And my buddy Sam, he’s an ace too!”

“Oh,” Cas said, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said. “What are the chances there’d be so many QUILTBAG’s working in one office, huh?” he asked excitedly, looking at Charlie again.

“Well, this _is_ the Moondor Kingdom,” she replied.

“Say what?” Dean asked, just as confused as Cas himself.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Nevermind. Just, you two bond and stuff, I got work to do,” she said, turning back to her computer.

“Man, you should come out with us tonight!” Dean said, his bright eyes impossibly green. “It’s Monday, so we won’t stay out too late or anything.”

For some reason, Cas suddenly felt like there wasn’t enough air in the room. “Tonight? Al-all right. What time?”

“Well, we usually leave right after work.” He looked over to the clock on the wall and Cas could breathe again. “I’ll check with Sam, but he won’t mind. He loves new people, especially new aces. He likes comparing experiences and shit.”

“That sounds enjoyable, Dean,” Cas said, smiling.

“Cool, man. I’ll grab Sam and swing by here, since you don’t know where I’m sitting yet. See you at four-thirty!” he said as he sauntered back out of the room.

Cas felt strange when Dean had gone. As if the room had expanded and no longer had enough furniture to make it feel full. Cas hadn’t had a crush in a very long time, but he was afraid he was getting one now.

“Dammit,” he muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked, turning away from her computer in concern.

“I think your first assessment might have been accurate,” he said, sitting down morosely and picking up his coffee.

“What - oh!” Charlie said, her eyes wide. “You like him?” she asked, whispering it once again.

“I’m afraid so,” he said, cursing his stupid brain and it’s crazy mixed signals.

Charlie gave him a pitying look. “Sam is panromantic, but I’m pretty sure Dean said he was hetero-romantic. Sorry,” she said, sounding sincere.

Cas sighed. “It’s fine. I already knew he didn’t see me that way,” he said. “I will simply find a way to get past it and be his friend.” He smiled at her warmly. “Thank you for outing us to each other.”

“Oh, yeah, about that. I don’t know if the whole office knows about Dean. Pretty sure Sam is open about it, but Dean I don’t know,” she said worriedly.

Cas smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry. His secret, if secret it is, is safe with me.”

Now if only Cas could be so certain about his heart.

~~@~~

Gabriel was in his office Monday morning and he could hear people talking outside. When he heard Sam’s voice, his mouth curled up. They’d had a really nice time Friday night, and then Sam had agreed to see him again on Sunday afternoon. If anything, Gabriel had a better time on Sunday, even though all they had done had been grab a quick lunch and take a walk through the park before watching a boring movie.

He didn’t want to draw attention to their new status, so he left Sam alone for the time being. He decided he would text him to say hello, though. He picked up his phone and typed up a message, deleting and rephrasing several times before he was willing to send it.

**I hear you out there being cute, Sam-o**

He set his phone down and drank some of his coffee, idly clicking through his new emails. He was a little perturbed that he still hadn’t gotten a response after a few minutes had passed. Then he saw an email that was actually important and he forgot about Sam as he dealt with a semi-crisis.

He jumped a little at the sharp knock on his door frame and when he looked up, Sam was smiling at him, amused. “Didn’t mean to scare you, Gabe. Just thought I’d come in here and be cute for a minute,” he teased.

“Oh, did I send that to you? I meant to send it to Andy,” Gabe said, keeping his face neutral.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, okay. Should I send him in here, then?”

Gabe grinned at him. “Nah, he’ll be in here at ten to massage my feet, anyway,” he joked. After Sam laughed, Gabriel’s smile softened and he said, “I had a really good time yesterday.”

Sam looked happy at that. “Good. Me too. Sorry the movie was so bad, though,” he said, sliding a hand into his pocket and rubbing at the back of his neck. “Is that, um...is that why you didn’t try to kiss me?” Sam asked, staring at the floor in seeming fascination.

“If kissing is the big finish, Sam, I don’t want to rush into it. I want there to be build up, Sam-O! Drama!” he said, gesturing overzealously with his arms to emphasize his words. Then he smiled again. “I just didn’t want to rush you. If you’re comfortable, then I’ll do it next time. Promise.”

Sam looked up, an adorable little smile on his face. “So when’s next time?” he asked.

Gabe laughed. “I have a thing tonight, but I’m free tomorrow. Right after work?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I’m free. I’d like that.” He smiled, but then looked over his shoulder at the room behind him. “I guess I’d better get back to work before a supervisor catches me goofing off,” he said with a grin.

“Wouldn’t want that,” Gabe agreed. “Those supervisors can be real a-holes.” He winked, then said, “See you later, Sam-O.”

For an hour after Sam left, Gabriel felt like he had drunk happy juice. He smiled at everyone he spoke to and actually enjoyed his work. He sighed dreamily at one point before catching himself.

The problem was, he already had a serious thing for the guy even before the dinner. Gabriel had actually set up the dinner for the sole purpose of getting to know Sam better. He cared about the others, of course, but not enough to schedule a dinner and all of that. He hadn’t dared to expect it would end up like it did, but he had hoped for it with every ounce of will he had.

He sighed again, this time with more melancholy. In truth, Gabriel was a lonely guy. He’d been sleeping around for years because he was lonely as hell and it beat going home alone. He wanted someone to talk to, but the people he met either bored or annoyed him within a few minutes. He had no romantic interest in anyone he met.

Then he met Sam.

He’d noticed him right away because of his height and good looks, but it was his charm, intelligence and wit that had drawn Gabe in. Before long, he’d started looking forward to coming to work, just so he could be near him. It felt strange...but it felt right.

He hadn’t admitted it to Sam, but the truth was, he would gladly give up sex for a chance to be with someone who actually made him happy. He’d spent years thinking he was broken - or possibly just aromantic - before Sam had walked into his life. Then he’d met Sam and it was like heaven opening up and beaming light down on him.

“Shit, Milton, you are really feeling the melodrama today, aren’t you?” he asked himself out loud, rolling his eyes.

He forced himself to get back to work and to stop thinking about Sam Wesson. It more or less worked until lunchtime, but then the supervisor luncheon was canceled and he was on his own with a delivery sandwich and nothing to occupy his thoughts.

He was surprised when his phone went off with a text, only a few minutes into his lunch hour. Picking his phone up, he saw the message was from Sam, which surprised him even more.

**> Hey, heard your thing got canceled. Want some cute company? :)**

**I’d love some!**

After hitting send, he heard a chime outside his door and Sam strode in almost immediately. He grinned at Gabe, who was helpless to do anything except grin back.

“Whoa, now. I don’t think I can handle you being _that_ cute,” Gabriel teased as Sam closed the door and walked toward him.

“Sorry, Gabe. It’s just my face. I can’t really control it,” Sam said with a smirk as he took a seat opposite Gabe’s desk.

Gabe picked up his sandwich and drink and walked around to sit next to Sam. “Regardless, I’m really glad you came by,” Gabe said sincerely.

Sam regarded him for a moment before taking a bite of his own sandwich. Sam shook his head when Gabriel gave him a questioning look.

“It’s nothing, just...I don’t know, Gabe. You’re so much more open than I expected you to be.” Sam smiled and looked away to grab his soda and drink it. “I like it.”

Gabriel bit his lip, considering what Sam had said. He’d never really had a relationship. Or at least, not one based on something other than mutual desire to bang. He didn’t want to play games, but neither did he want to set himself up to get hurt.

He shrugged. “Maybe I shouldn’t be so honest. I don’t know if I’m making myself vulnerable or not.” He huffed a heavy breath. “I just think I’d rather get all this out in the open. I think tricks are great, but they don’t belong in relationships, you know?”

Sam smiled at him a little incredulously. “Is there a camera somewhere? Am I on one of those practical joke shows?” He laughed and took another drink. “Because you’re really kind of too good to be true, you know?”

Gabriel searched Sam’s face to see if he was serious, but he couldn’t read him. “Should I dial it back? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“What? No, Gabe, this is fantastic. I’m just scared to believe it’s real.” His eyes were clear and did not seem to hold any secrets.

“Me too, Sam-O. But I promise that my side of it is. 100%.”

“I hope that’s true, but you can’t really blame me for being skeptical, can you?” Sam laughed. “I mean, A - we haven’t known each other longer and B...” Sam looked nervous and scratched at his temple. “Well, B - all I’ve heard are stories about your endless libido.”

Gabriel frowned at that. “You’ve never seemed to judge me for that before,” he said, worried he’d overestimated Sam’s acceptance of him as he was.

Sam just laughed again. “I’m not judging you _now_ , Gabe. I don’t care about how many people you’ve been with or anything like that. I’m just saying, given that you _were_ that free with sex, it’s hard to believe you’d put all that aside so easily.” He held up a hand as he drank more soda. “And I know you said you don’t meet people you like very often, but...”

Gabriel let go of the tension he didn’t even realize had built up. “No, no, I get it. I totally understand why you’d have a hard time believing me. Hell, you’d probably be stupid to just accept what I’m saying at face value.” He gave himself a moment by taking and finishing a bite of his sandwich. “But if you give me a chance, I’ll prove I’m not lying to you, Sam.”

Sam smiled. “I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t willing to give you a chance, Gabe.”

“Good to know,” Gabe said, smiling back. They spent the rest of the hour talking about less serious topics. By the time Sam was giving him a hug goodbye and walking out the door, Gabriel was fairly certain he was already in over his head. He didn’t think he cared.

~~@~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinky thoughts may be posted below, kindly and with love. ♥


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean got back to his desk, he texted Sam about adding a third to their dinner plans. Sam was cool with it, as Dean had expected, and had gotten really excited when Dean mentioned the guy was a fellow asexual.

Dean had to admit, he was pretty excited himself. Cas was funny as hell and he seemed to think Dean was too, which made him automatically awesome in Dean’s book. Dean had already been anxious to tell Sam about his adventures in speed dating, but now he was more in a hurry than ever for it to be four-thirty.

Finally, after what seemed like at least a full day, he was able to finish up the sheet he was working on and pack up for the day. Sam met him in the hallway between their departments and they headed over to Charlie and Cas’s office.

“So Cas is ace?” Sam asked as soon as they got out of earshot of the throng of people in the main hallway.

“Yeah, man. Small world, right? You said you met him before?” Dean asked.

“Charlie introduced us last week, yeah. Kinda surprised you invited him. You don’t usually take to people that fast,” Sam said.

“Yeah, I know, right? But the dude had me cracking up when we met, so when I found out he was ace, I figured he’d be a good person to get to know better,” Dean explained.

They had arrived at Charlie’s office door by this point, so Dean knocked once and opened it. Charlie was busy packing up, but Cas was nowhere to be seen. Charlie glanced up at them and then back down to her bag.

“He went to the bathroom,” she said. “You boys have fun tonight.” She looked up again and pointed at Dean. “And be nice,” she admonished.

“Hey! I wouldn’t have invited him if I didn’t like him. You know me better than that, Red.”

Her face softened. “No, I know, but Cas is special. I mean, how many people could come in here to work and me be happy about it, huh?”

Dean smirked at her. “Which is one of the reasons why I thought he was probably cool enough to go to dinner with me and Sam. I like the dude, all right? It’s dinner, not a hazing, for crying out loud.”

Charlie nodded. “Okay then, just checking.” She grinned and raised the Vulcan hand signal. “Later, bitches.”

“Later, Charlie,” Sam said. “Man, she’s really protective of this guy,” he said when she was gone.

“Yeah, well, it’s like she said. Hey, Cas!” Dean called out as he spotted him around Sam’s shoulder. “You ready to go?”

“Hello, Dean. Hi again, Sam,” he said with a tiny smile. “Let me just grab my things from the desk. I’m sorry you had to wait,” he said as he walked to his chair. “I got waylaid by, um, a supervisor.”

“Hey, no problem. Charlie told us you hit the head. We weren’t here long,” Dean assured him.

Since Cas didn’t know the area very well and Sam had ridden his bike to work, they all three piled in Dean’s car for the ride to the restaurant. Conversation was light for those few minutes, as they all decompressed from the workday.

Sam and Dean were regulars at the place, so their beers were on the table almost as soon as they’d sat down.

The slightly surprised waitress asked, “Fresh blood tonight, huh? What can I get you to drink, New Guy?”

“Whatever they are drinking will be fine, thank you,” Cas said with another slight smile.

“Same for the food?” He nodded. “Okay, then. Coming right up!” she said as she walked away.

Before they could start talking, Cas’s phone buzzed. He frowned and said, “Excuse me, I need to answer this.” He seemed to get sucked into a heated text argument, if his face was anything to go by.

Since Cas was temporarily occupied, Sam asked Dean, “So what happened with the speed dating?” Cas glanced up, but kept typing.

“Ugh, man, that was _not_ for me, okay? It was a disaster. None of those chicks were even remotely the type of person I’d wanna go out with. I think that avenue is a bust,” Dean said, taking a healthy chug of his beer.

“Well, that’s too bad, man. I had fun the time I went. Met a lot of interesting people,” Sam said.

“Yeah, well, you like people. And anyway, how’d that work out for ya, huh?” Dean asked pointedly.

Sam made a face. “All right, fair enough. So, message boards next?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, man. I wanna meet somebody, but maybe I should just let it happen naturally. Maybe now that I’m ready, somebody will show up, you know? That happens, right?”

“Yeah, I think it does,” Sam said with a little smile.

“Oh, I know that look. Did something happen with that guy? The supanvisor?” Dean asked with an amused grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Please don’t call him that. And yeah, it kinda did.”

“I apologize for my bad manners. My brother can be persistent when he wants to be,” Cas said, turning off his phone and placing it on the table.

“No worries. We were just about to start talking about Sam’s new boyfriend,” Dean said. “Now come on, Sam, spill.

“Dean, first of all, he’s not my boyfriend. Second...well, I told you we had that getting to know you dinner on Friday, right?” Dean nodded, figuring he was mainly repeating for Cas’s sake. “Okay, so everybody had other places they wanted to be, so by around eight or so, it was just me and him.”

“Promising,” Dean said.

“So get this, he gets the waitress to move us to a smaller table so that we can just have a conversation and he says he likes me!” Sam said, as if it was a surprise that he was likable.

“Well, of course he does, Sam, why wouldn’t he? I like you - and I don’t like anybody.” Dean smiled at Cas. “Goes the same for you.”

Cas smiled back. Then he turned his gaze to Sam. “I have to agree with Dean here. I fail to see why you would be surprised that someone likes you. I have only met you a couple of times, but you seem smart, funny and kind. Are these not likable traits to have?” He was smiling in a way that said he thought Sam was a little silly for not realizing this.

“Maybe. Anyway, I had to go ahead and tell him I was ace because of the whole, he sleeps with everybody thing, right? But he didn’t seem to care. He said he never just likes people the way he likes me and he wants to date me,” Sam said, clearly disbelieving. “We, uh, we talked a while that night and then we went out again on Sunday. Then today we had lunch together in his office.”

Dean frowned. “Why aren’t you sounding happy about this? He didn’t try something, did he?”

“What? No. I’m not happy because, I don’t know. It’s too good to be true? He says he into me, but...I mean I barely know him. Why would he be so willing to give up sex?” Sam played with his beer before drinking it. “I’m just worried he’s not sincere. That I don’t know, he sees me as a challenge or something.” Sam sighed and finished his beer. “I mean, I don’t _think_ Gabriel is like that? But how can I know for sure?”

Cas looked stunned. “Wait, Gabriel is the man you’ve been seeing? Gabriel the supervisor at work?”

“Yeah, why? You know him or something?” Dean asked, confused. “Wait, you don’t like him too or anything, do you?”

Cas laughed, a little more enthusiastically than Dean felt was warranted for the question. “No, no, Dean, I don’t ‘like’ Gabe. I’m sorry, I’m not making fun of you, I just find it very amusing that you would think that.”

Sam looked a little offended. “What’s wrong with Gabe?” he asked in a tight voice.

Some, but not all, of Cas’s amusement dried up. “Nothing, Sam. I happen to love him dearly. However, I am sort of obligated to do so, given that he is my older brother.”

It was Sam’s turn to look stunned. “What? No way. Really?”

Cas laughed again. “Yes, really. And if you’re the man he’s been describing for the past several weeks - and I have no reason to believe you are not - then I can assure you that he is sincere.”

“You...are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Sam. As my brother no doubt told you, he does not develop romantic feelings often. In fact, never would be a closer approximation of the truth.” Cas drank some of the beer that had arrived while he was texting. “If he says he likes you, rest assured that he is telling you the truth. He may be the world’s biggest practical joker, but he doesn’t lie.”

~~@~~

Sam was unsure how to process this new information. Gabe had a brother, who was Cas. Gabe had apparently told his brother how much he liked Sam and had not been lying about how he rarely liked people. Still, Sam was left with other questions.

“Okay, but wait, so, if you’re Gabe’s brother, how come he was so confused about what asexual means?” Sam asked. “I mean, his own brother is ace, so that makes no sense. Was he lying then?”

Cas looked uncomfortable. “Gabriel...does not actually know that I’m asexual. It may seem strange that I’ve told three virtual strangers and not my brother, but, well...” Cas trailed off and played with his napkin. “As you said, his promiscuity is well-known. I suppose I thought he might be disappointed in me.”

Sam sat back in his chair, grateful when the waitress came by with fresh beers. They sipped in silence for a couple of minutes and then the food arrived. Sam saw that Cas looked really happy to see what he’d ordered himself. Sam had a feeling if Cas liked burgers that much, he and Dean were gonna become great friends. He decided it was as good a time as any to change the subject.

“So, Cas, it looks like you’re a burger fan too, huh?” he asked before taking a large bite of his own.

“Yes. I try to eat healthy as much as possible, but burgers are the one dietary weakness I allow myself. A good cheeseburger makes me happier than almost anything else,” Cas said, hefting the large sandwich to his mouth.

“Man, I know, right?” Dean asked, not bothering to swallow the bite in his mouth. To his credit, he at least made an effort this time to hide the food as he spoke. He washed down his bite with beer and then said, “Burgers are the freakin’ best, dude. That’s one of the reasons why we come here so much.” Dean gestured as he took another sip of his beer. “Dude, have you been to O’Riley’s yet? They have the best bacon cheddar burger I’ve ever eaten. We should go some time.”

Cas smiled and Sam saw a little something in it that gave him pause. “I’d like that very much, Dean,” Cas said.

Sam looked back and forth between them for a moment and then cleared his throat. “So, uh, Cas, what are you romantically? If you don’t mind me asking, I mean. For me it’s pan-romantic and Dean’s hetero, but how about you?”

Cas smiled a little shyly. “Well, I suppose pan-romantic best describes me as well. Although for me, it’s more theory than practice. I mostly get ill-advised crushes,” he said with a quick glance from Sam to Dean that Sam found interesting. “They usually end badly and without any sort of dating involved.”

“Yeah, I hear you there,” Dean said. “Not about the crushes part, but about the limited practice part. I’ve really only ever had one relationship. She wasn’t very supportive when she found out I was demi-sexual.”

Cas frowned and looked sad. “Oh, Dean, I’m so sorry. That’s truly unfortunate.”

“Yeah, it messed me up pretty bad. I’ve avoided dating for a long time, but I’m trying to get back out there now. Don’t know if you heard about speed dating and how that went?” Cas nodded. “Yeah, so I don’t know what to try next.”

“Well, surely you haven’t met everyone at the company. We’ve got a company picnic soon, do we not? Maybe you will find someone there.” Sam noticed Cas didn’t seem very enthusiastic about the prospect, but he gave the guy points for being supportive, anyway.

“Hey, maybe you’re right!” Dean said, obviously liking the idea. “I mean, it’ll be women who have similar careers, so we’ll have at least that in common, right? Yeah, that’s a great idea. Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, smiling and then attacking his burger with renewed vigor.

The rest of the evening was fun, though Sam sort of wished he hadn’t had that last beer. Dean was fine to drive, but Sam wasn’t looking forward to riding his bike back home. He kept it to himself, but Cas could apparently tell he wasn’t feeling great.

“Sam, Dean said you rode your bike to work. Would you like a ride home? We can put your bike in my trunk,” Cas said.

"Oh, thanks, Cas, but you don't need to do that," Sam said. 

"I don't know, Sam. Now that Cas pointed it out, you kinda don't look so hot. I'd offer myself, but I promised Bobby I'd take a look at his laptop when we got done," Dean said. 

"Please, Sam, it's no trouble and you really don't look well," Cas assured him. 

Sam sighed. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

Which is how, a few minutes later, Sam found himself in the front passenger seat of Cas’s car. The silence was awkward after the initial directions were given. Then Sam decided to ask what had been on his mind all evening. 

  
"Do you, um, do you like Dean? I mean, more than as a friend." Sam hated how high school it all sounded, but he didn't know how else to ask. 

  
Cas heaved a sigh. "I barely know him. I only met him today." He glanced at Sam for a second. "But yes. I'm afraid I've got a little crush." Cas shook his head. "Before you say anything, I'm aware that he's hetero-romantic. Believe me, I know just how misplaced my affections are. I'm afraid it's my default state." Cas smiled slightly. 

  
"Sorry, man. For what it's worth, he really likes you. He doesn't usually take to people so easily." Sam laughed and admitted, "Or, you know, at all, really. I'm sorry it's just friendly, though."

“Well, he seems to like you and Charlie rather a lot too,” Cas said with a more genuine smile. “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Sure. Oh, and hey, in case you’re worried about it, I won’t say anything to Gabe about you being ace. I hope you know that,” Sam said earnestly.

“I wasn’t worried, Sam. Although, now that I know how he reacted to you, perhaps it is time I let him know.” Cas pointed up ahead. “Is this where I turn?”

“Yep, that’s it.”

“Since you mentioned Gabe again, I hope I’ve convinced you he is sincere,” Cas said as he navigated the turn.

“I think so. I mean, it still seems kind of fast to me,” Sam said.

Cas bit his lips, as if trying to reach a decision. Finally he glanced at Sam and said, “I don’t know if he would want me to tell you this, but if it will help convince you, I think you should know. Gabriel has been interested in you since his very first day on the job.” He glanced at Sam again as if to gauge his reaction, and Sam was sure his face showed his shock.

“But, we barely spoke. And I didn’t even think he knew who I was until a couple of weeks ago,” Sam said, incredulous.

“I don’t want to tell you more than that, Sam, but you should ask him when he first became interested in you. I think he will tell you if you ask directly.” He nodded in front of them. “Is that your street?”

“Um, yeah. Turn left and then it’s the third house. I really appreciate the ride. And the intel on your brother, I guess,” he said with a rueful smile. “I can understand if you need to avoid Dean for a while, but I hope you’ll come out with us again. This was fun.”

Cas smiled, pleased. “I enjoyed myself a great deal. Don’t worry about my crush on Dean. I have it under control. He seems like a good friend to have - as do you - and I could use new friends.”

Cas pulled the car to a stop in front of the house where Sam rented the garage apartment. “Well, thanks again. I’ll let you know when we’re getting together again. Or Dean will. See you tomorrow!” Sam called over his shoulder as got out.

He noticed that Cas waited until he had his door unlocked to drive away and he smiled. It was a shame Dean wasn’t into guys. He could do a lot worse than Cas. Thinking of Dean, Sam sent him a quick text to let him know he was home safe. Dean was a bit of a mother hen about things like that. He sent him a couple more about Cas.

**He even waited till I got my door open.**

**Nice guy. Glad you invited him tonight.**

**> Yeah, me too. I like him. Just got to Bobby’s myself. **

**> Did you ask him to text when he got home?**

**No, sorry. I forgot.**

**> That’s all right. I asked him while you were in the bathroom**

**> Hopefully he remembers so I don’t worry all night.**

**If he texts, let me know.**

**> Will do. Later.**

~~@~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waits ~~im~~ patiently for comment notifications to arrive* ♥


	4. Chapter 4

When he and Dean were having lunch a couple of days after the dinner with Sam, Cas realized he did not have his crush on the man under control. It did not help that - hetero-romantic or not - the guy was a natural flirt. It also didn’t help that Cas’s crush seemed to have a component to which he was unaccustomed.

Cas, for the first time in his life, found himself physically attracted to someone.

It took him a few times of seeing Dean to figure out what it was. At first he just thought he had some weird new need to stand very close to people he liked. Then earlier that day, as he had watched Dean gesturing animatedly while he was telling a story in the break room, Cas had realized that he wanted to trace the lines of his face and body with a finger tip.

As he had watched those lips work, he realized he wanted to know how they felt against his own. That one in itself was not surprising. However, when the idea of such a kiss had resulted in Cas having to excuse himself from the room before anyone noticed he was sporting the strong beginnings of an erection, he knew he was in trouble.

He had hoped to talk to Charlie about it before his lunch with Dean, but she was on a conference call and then in a meeting. Then it was lunchtime and Dean was taking him to the little park nearby to split the deli sandwiches he’d had delivered.

“You okay, Cas? You seem a little pale,” Dean said, taking a large bite of his sandwich and settling back against the picnic table.

“I...suppose.” He considered lying, but he was not really any good at it. “Honestly, I am a little rattled, Dean.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s the matter? Copier trying to take you down again?” Dean teased with a grin.

“That infernal machine should be salted and burned in a pit,” Cas said with a shudder. Then he smiled slightly. “But no, surprisingly, CopyBeast is not my problem today.”

“CopyBeast?” Dean asked with a snort. “Man, if you’ve given it a nickname, it must be bad. But go on. What’s got you shaken up? You didn’t use Charlie’s tape dispenser did you? Lady’s territorial about her tape.”

Cas’s face flat-lined. “Do I look like an insane person to you? I like all my parts where they are, thank you just the same.” Cas took a bite of his sandwich and dutifully chewed and swallowed before sighing. “No, I have discovered that I might not be asexual, after all. I'm having some confusing feelings. It’s...it’s very disorienting.”

Dean’s face lost all amusement and became filled with sympathy. “Oh, wow, Cas. I hear you. When I first realized I was attracted to Cassie - she’s the one I was telling you about the other night?” Cas nodded. “Yeah, well, I was freaked out, dude. Rattled is the right word.”

“Yes, I suppose you do know a little of what I’m going through.”

“Yeah. Of course, I thought I was cured too, like it was some disease.” Dean rolled his eyes.

Cas’s mouth lifted slightly at one corner. “How much time do humans waste on the desire to be ‘normal’, I wonder?” Cas asked. “As though there is any such thing.” He sighed. “Still, it is strange, experiencing attraction for the first time. I never really wished to be ‘normal’ in that respect, to be honest. I wanted to be less socially awkward or have hair that didn’t stick up all over my head, but I was okay not experiencing desire.”

“Well, I felt like a freak when I was younger. Had a lot to do with my old man, though. If he could’ve forced me to be some ladies’ man, I think he would’ve. He was so proud of me when I started dating Cassie.” Dean’s smile was bitter. “I was so happy to be able to be what he wanted for once. Didn’t last long, but for that minute, I guess it was nice.”

“I take it you don’t get along with your father?” Cas asked drily.

Dean laughed. “No, not really. Haven’t seen him in years, actually. I’m okay with it. I came out to him about my demi-sexuality after what happened with Cassie. It went even worse with him than it did with her.” Dean idly pushed pieces back into his sandwich, but didn’t actually eat any.

“I’m sorry. That must have been very difficult.” Cas was awash with sympathy for a teenaged boy he’d never met, and the kind man he’d become. “You deserved better.”

Dean rubbed the end of his nose and prepared to eat again. “Yeah, hey, don’t, um, mention the thing about my dad to Sam, okay? I never really told him that part.”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas said, trying not to read into being let in on a secret like that when Dean’s best friend had not been.

“Well, let’s talk about something better. I mean, you being gray could be a positive thing, right? You could maybe go out with the person, see what happens?”

Cas frowned, his heart hammering with the knowledge that Dean was talking about himself and didn’t even know it - and aching with the knowledge that Cas could not do as Dean was suggesting.

“No, I’m afraid that isn’t possible.”

“What? How come?” Dean asked, concerned.

Cas sighed. “They...don’t like men.” Cas laughed, wishing it didn’t sound so bitter and full of self-pity. “It turns out that the one person in my whole life that I might be attracted to can’t feel it back for me. Great, right?”

“Duuude,” Dean said, full of sympathy. “Aw, man. That really sucks. I’m so sorry.” He squeezed Cas’s shoulder and Cas felt it all the way through him.

“Tha-thank you, Dean,” he said, slipping out from under the touch as nonchalantly as possible. “I appreciate it. I’ll get past it somehow.”

“Yeah. And hey, maybe you’ll be one of those gray-A’s who find more than one person. It happens.” Dean shrugged, but he was so sincere in his desire to help, Cas couldn’t help smiling.

“Perhaps. Though maybe it is for the best. I’ve gone this long without sex, so it could be better to leave it that way.” Cas had never felt like he was missing anything before. But as his hand itched to caress Dean’s face, the swell of his bicep, Cas had a hard time believing his own words.

Dean wadded up the remains of his food and stood. “We should probably be heading back. You coming out with us on Sunday? To Charlie’s thing?”

“Yes. Although I have no idea what I will wear. I’ve never had to be a medieval knight before.” Cas frowned, rethinking agreeing to the event.

“Well, hey, why don’t you come over to my place on Saturday and we can figure out our costumes together?” He dropped his and Cas’s trash in the can. “I think Sam’s already got something, but I gotta come up with one, too. We can probably make something. Or, if all else fails, there’s a costume shop nearby.”

Dean grinned and Cas felt his mouth mimic the expression, like he was conditioned to respond to Dean’s happiness. “I, um, yes, okay. That would be very helpful, I think.”

They started walking back toward the office and Dean said, “And hey, maybe I’ll meet someone there who seems interesting, huh? I still think you’re right about the company picnic, though. Seems like the best bet.”

“Yes, maybe you will,” Cas said, hoping the dejection he felt wasn’t obvious in his tone.

Now he _really_ didn’t want to go on Sunday. Although, if he didn’t go on Sunday, he had no reason to hang out with Dean on Saturday. He sighed. He was such an idiot.

They ran into Sam as they got back to the lobby. “Hey, guys!” he said. “I was hoping I’d see you. You two wanna grab dinner tonight?”

“I’m in,” Dean said. “You free, Cas?”

“I’m free,” Cas said with a smile for Sam.

“Great. I better get back up there. Wanna meet down here at four-thirty?” Dean and Cas both nodded. “Cool, see you then.”

“Yeah, I better get back to it, too. I had fun today, man. We should do it again. I usually eat lunch by myself,” Dean said as they walked for the elevator.  
  
“So do I,” Cas admitted, trying not to be excited by the idea of having frequently lunches with Dean. This crush was getting out of control. “It was fun. Whenever you want to do it again, let me know,” he said with a smile that belied his fluttering stomach.

Dean grinned. “How’s tomorrow?”

Once again, Cas’s face grinned back without his permission. “Tomorrow is good, Dean. I’ll pencil you in,” he teased. He was so screwed.

~~@~~

Gabe was nervous on Tuesday night before his date with Sam. He’d been too busy all day to see or even text him at work, so he had no way to gauge whether Sam was looking forward to it. The way they’d left it, he got the impression that Sam didn’t fully trust him and he wanted to try to fix that. The problem being, of course, that he had no idea how.

He was afraid of coming off as a scary stalker if he was honest about everything - or a lothario if he kept things to himself. He didn’t really know what to do. He just knew he liked Sam, kind of a lot, and he wanted to make this thing between them work.

They’d agreed to meet at the restaurant, giving them both time to go home and change. That really didn’t help; it was just more time for him to brood. It also meant he spent an agonizingly long time trying to decide which outfit made him look the least like an idiot.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he was gratified to see that, although he was several minutes early, Sam was already inside. Sam’s face lit up when he saw him and Gabe knew his own did the same.

“Hey, Sam. Glad you could make it,” he said.

“Hi, Gabe. Same here.” He stepped over to the hostess podium. “My party is here now,” he told her.

She led them to a table by the window and their waiter was right behind her to take their drink orders. Once they were gone, Gabriel busied himself with the menu until their beers arrived. Then he took a long drink, smiling over the rim at Sam as he did.

“Sorry, I guess I’m a little nervous. I know we went out this weekend, but yesterday it seemed like you weren’t really sure about me.”

Sam smiled reassuringly. “I do question how you can be as cool about all this as you are, but I like you, Gabe. I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” He sipped his beer. “By the way, your brother had dinner with Dean and me last night.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you knew Cas,” Gabe said.

“Well, I’d met him once before, but Dean met him yesterday and invited him out with us. He’s a really nice guy.” Sam cleared his throat. “He speaks highly of you.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “Does he now,” he said flatly. “And just what did my dear brother tell you about me?” He was nervous. Surely Cas hadn’t sold him out and told Sam how he’d been gaga over him for two months now.

Sam laughed. “Don’t worry. He just said that I had reason to trust you.”

“Oh. Well, good. I don’t know if you know how brothers can be, but you never know if they’re going to save you from drowning or hold you under the water. I’m pretty sure Cas is the saving kind, but we’ve got another brother who is definitely the holding kind, so I’m a little gun-shy, I guess.”

“Well, full disclosure, I mentioned that you seemed really willing to give this a chance considering we haven’t really had much direct contact until recently...” Sam’s gaze darted around the whole time he was speaking.

Gabe’s face fell. “What did Cas tell you?”

Sam grimaced. “Nothing, I swear. He just suggested you’d liked me longer than I realized. He said I should ask you about it because he thought you should be the one to tell me what that meant.”

Gabriel relaxed. Then he nodded. “Okay, fair enough. The truth is, I noticed you the day I started working at the company. Before we met.” He drank another large swallow of beer. “I heard voices in the hall.”

The waiter came back and they placed their orders and got fresh drinks on the way.

“I thought I heard a woman crying, so I stepped out, but you were out there. You were comforting her and neither of you noticed me. It was obvious you didn’t even know her, but you were being so sweet. It made an impression.” Gabe smiled. “Plus I noticed you were super cute.” He finished his beer. “Anyway, then I met you later and you were so nice.”

Gabriel shook his head and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I know it probably sounds ridiculous, but you always seem to be helping someone. You’re so patient with people, and you always have a smile for everyone. It didn’t take long for me to realize that I liked you in a way I don’t normally like people.”

Gabe felt like his skin was on fire by the time he was done. He scanned for the waiter, anxious for his drink to come, more for something to do than for its contents.

“I don’t even know what to say. I didn’t even think you knew who I was until dinner the other night. I had no idea.” Sam smiled. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while, you know. Not as long as what you’re talking about, but a couple weeks at least. Maybe more.”

Gabriel stared at Sam for a long moment, coming to a decision. Finally he dropped his gaze to the napkin in front of him and mumbled, “You were the reason I held the dinner.”

“What?” Sam asked in a soft voice. “What are you talking about?”

“I wanted to get to know you, Sam. Everyone else is great, but it was really to have an excuse to spend time with you. I was too scared to ask you out directly, without trying to find out if I had a shot first,” Gabe admitted sheepishly.

Sam laughed. “I was so nervous. I thought you’d never even notice me. I tried to sit far away from you so that I wouldn’t give away how much I liked you.”

Gabriel gave him a shocked smile. “Really?” Sam nodded. “Sounds like we’re on the same page, then.” Gabe waited as their food was delivered. When the waitstaff had gone, he asked, “So, are you willing to trust me?”

Sam smiled. “I’m willing to try. Man, this looks good,” he said as he stared at his plate.

They let conversation trail away as they started to enjoy their meals. When they’d both had about half their food, though, Sam finished his bite and then gestured at Gabe with his fork.

“Okay, so tell me about yourself. When you’re not at work, what do you do? What are your hobbies and goals and what kind of music do you like?” Sam asked, then smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I guess that’s a lot of questions. I just want to get to know you.”

Gabriel just smiled. “Let’s go back and forth. My hobbies are watching cheesy movies, reading trashy novels and discovering the weirdest candies I can find. One of them used to be having sex, but I gave that up for Lent,” he said with a wink.

“The name is ‘Sam’, not Lent,” Sam deadpanned. Then he grinned. “I also like cheesy movies, but I prefer nonfiction books about lore and mythical creatures and the paranormal. I think the weirdest candy I’ve ever eaten was a chocolate covered cricket - and I do not recommend it.”

“I have no goals, really. I’m not very ambitious, even though my job might indicate otherwise. I like to live in the moment and not worry about what the future might look like. Not that I think there is anything wrong with planning, I’m just no good at it,” Gabriel admitted. “It never works out and I prefer not to be disappointed."

“Hmm,” Sam said as he finished his bite of pasta. “I want to open my own tech support business one day, or at least run the department I’m in right now. There are so many ways it could be improved. I feel like I could streamline it a lot, making it more efficient and cost-effective.”

Gabriel pretended to snore. Then he grinned. “It’s a shame you don’t know a supervisor who likes you enough to listen to your ideas, huh?”

Sam smiled. “I’m not asking for favors from the guy I’m dating.”

Gabriel sipped his beer and shook his head. “It’s not a favor. Improving the department is good for the company, so I’ll listen to your ideas. If I think they have merit, I’ll pass them on to the appropriate person in management. If I don’t think they have merit, I’ll tell you so.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t sound too much like nepotism to me, Sam-o.”

“Okay, wow. Yes, I would like that. I can write something up, give it to you tomorrow?”

Gabe nodded. “Sounds good. What’s next, music? I love all kinds of music, as long as it isn’t slow. I like loud, fast music that makes me feel alive. If it’s about crying your eyes out over your lost love, or how great your new love is, or how hard it is to be you, forget it. I need a beat, preferably an _up_ beat.”

“I like songs with heart. I like songs that make me feel something. I like sad songs set to happy music,” Sam said.

Gabriel laughed at the idea of that. “Like what songs?”

“Let me think, um, there’s this Dwight Yoakum song, where he’s basically drinking himself to death, but the music sounds like something from a square dance.” Sam shrugged and drank more of his beer.

Gabe smiled across the table. “I know this date isn’t over yet, but do you wanna have lunch tomorrow, Sam-O?”

Sam smiled, looking pleasantly surprised. “I’d really like that, Gabe.”

~~@~~


	5. Chapter 5

Cas showed up at Dean’s door on Saturday with a stack of clothes from his closet and a terrified expression on his face that made Dean laugh out loud. Dean grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside, grinning and rolling his eyes.

“Come on, man, it’s not gonna be that bad, I promise. Here, let’s take those to the bedroom,” he said, taking half the stack from Cas and heading down the hall to his room.

Cas looked around his room and still looked uncomfortable. “Nice place,” he said.

“Thanks. Have a seat,” Dean said, gesturing toward the chair. “You want something to drink? Beer? Soda? Water?”

“Some water would be nice. Actually, no, I think my nerves could use a beer,” Cas said.

Dean shook his head and smiled. “Coming right up. You get comfortable, I’ll be right back.

He grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and set them on the counter. He headed back to the bedroom once he had popped the tops with the bottle opener.

“Here you go, man,” he said as he handed one to Cas.

“Thank you,” Cas said gratefully before chugging about half of the bottle in one go.

“Uhh, you thirsty?” Dean asked, a little worried. If the guy so nervous about costumes, why was he even going to this thing?

“I’m sorry, Dean. It’s been a trying day already and thinking about tomorrow’s festivities is not calming me in the slightest.” He shook his head and took another sip. “I enjoy costumes on others, but I am not certain that I feel they are for me.”

“Come on, give it a try. If you don’t like it, there’s nothing that says you have to go through with it. But hey, I’ll be there too. Looking like just as much of an idiot,” Dean told him with a grin. “So whaddya say? Wanna try on some really dumb clothes together?”

That got a laugh out of Cas. “Yes, I suppose I can do that. Do you think anything I brought is appropriate?” he asked, gesturing at the pile on the bed.

“Hm, let’s see,” Dean said, digging through the stack of clothes. “Ooh, this is good and, um, yeah, maybe this?” He held up a collarless long-sleeve shirt and a pair of thin workout pants with elastic at the ankles. “We can put some kind of fake chain mail or armor over this. Armor would be easier.” Dean grabbed a large, raggedy T-shirt from the pile too. “Oh and hey, I think this will work if you let me rip out the sleeves and open up the sides? If we put it over the tunic, it’ll look like a tabard.”

“Of course. Whatever you think.”

They spent another hour getting costumes together and laughing about the ridiculousness of it all. Then they went out for burgers and beer. Dean let Cas pick the restaurant this time and he was not disappointed.

“Dude, this is so good,” Dean said as he went back in for a second bite of his cheeseburger.

“Wait until you try the pie,” Cas said, unknowingly earning himself a place in Dean’s heart forever.

“You are now my best friend,” Dean said solemnly. He picked up his phone and made like he was sending a text.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, laughing at his statement.

“I’m sending Sam a text, letting him know he’s been replaced. He won’t mind. He’s got Gabriel for consolation.”

Cas laughed and rolled his eyes. “You’re kinda of ridiculous, you know that?” he asked, but his smile was fond. “I’m glad I moved here,” he said more seriously, turning his attention to his fries.

“Me too, Cas.” He smiled, thinking about how close he felt to Cas already. “Man, at the risk of sounding cheesy, you really don’t know how rare it is for me to hang out with new people and get along with them the way I am with you.” He drank some beer and ate a fry before speaking again. “Even with Sam, as close as we eventually got, it wasn’t like an instant connection, you know? I usually have to warm up to people.”

“Even Charlie?” Cas asked, stuffing a few fries into his mouth.

“You kidding? _Especially_ Charlie,” he said with a wink. “I mean it. It’s nice, feeling comfortable with somebody. It’s been great hanging out and getting to know you.” He shrugged. “I’m being cheesy, huh?”

“There is a distinct cheddar-like quality to you at the moment,” Cas teased. “But I feel the same way. I’m not exactly charismatic and popular, myself. I feel about most people the way I feel about that infernal copier.”

“You wanna set most people on fire?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“Is that a problem?” Cas asked with a flat look.

Dean snorted. “Nope. I feel the same way,” he said with a grin. “Glad I make the cut for the nonflammable list,” he said sincerely, once again attacking his burger.

“Just don’t ever test our friendship by asking me to make copies for you,” Cas said with his most serious expression.

Dean laughed again. “Never, I pinkie swear,” he said. He ate a few more fries and then asked, “So, when did you realize you were asexual? Unless that’s too personal,” he added quickly.

Cas waved away his concerns. “No, it’s fine. I always knew I was different. I mean, I’m different in a lot of ways, not just my sexuality,” he clarified. “When puberty came on, though, it was pretty obvious that I wasn’t like my brother or any of the other boys that I knew.” He shrugged and took a large bite of his burger.

“But, like, the word, you know? Where did you learn about it? About what to call how you felt? Or didn’t feel, I guess.”

Cas nodded as he washed down his food and swallowed. “I was lucky when it came to that. I had this doctor, Rufus Turner, MD. To this day I’m surprised my parents had him as our family physician. He was completely unlike them in just about every way.”

He shook his head and sipped his drink again. “Anyway, I trusted him enough to ask him about it one day. I told him I thought something must be wrong with me. He set me straight,” Cas said with a smile. “’Boy,’” he said, mimicking the man’s voice. “’Ain’t a thing wrong with you. You’re wired different, that’s all. Some people are wired up to be Volkswagens. Some people are Mercedes. You, though, you’re wired up to be a little different! Something maybe people don’t see as much of, but still a fully functional automobile.’”

Dean and Cas were both laughing when he was done with the impression. “Then,” Cas continued, “He told me my lack of interest in sex was known as asexuality.” He shrugged and polished off his burger. “He managed to give me a name for it and make me feel like it was okay, all at once.”

“But you didn’t tell your brother?”

Cas grimaced. “No. My brother has always been my opposite with regard to sex. That’s not to say,” he said, holding up a hand, “That he won’t be able to be with Sam. I think he wants something more than he’s had up until now. I should tell him.”

“From what Sam tells me, I don’t think you have to worry. I think he’s going to be cool with it,” Dean said.

Cas sighed. “Maybe. The problem now is, I’m not sure what to tell him.”

Dean frowned in confusion. “What do you mean? I mean, just tell him you’re asexual. It sounds like Sam has already explained it to him.”

Cas made a face Dean couldn’t interpret, and he was having trouble making eye contact. Then he sighed and pushed his plate away. Dean watched as he set his shoulders and took a deep breath.

“The thing is, Dean... well, this is harder to say than I expected.” He took a long swallow of his soda, nearly finishing it. “As I told you I suspected, I’ve recently discovered that I might not be completely asexual after all.”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “Oh, that's right. You were thinking maybe gray ace, right? Do you think it's something else? Demi, like me?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I’ve had romantic attachments that didn’t result in sexual feelings before. I do think... Actually, I am pretty sure I might be a gray asexual, actually.”

“Really, now?” Dean asked, eyes wide. Things were getting interesting. “Did something else happen? You know what? Why don't you start from the beginning, when you first started noticing things.” He was incredibly curious. He knew at least some of what Cas must be going through and he was a little bit glad to have someone to share the experience with.

“Well, I guess I started noticing the way they smelled and how their clothes fit and -”

“You kinda, sorta really, really wanted to kiss them and touch them in ways and places you’d never wanted to kiss or touch anyone else, ever?” Dean finished.

Cas smiled. “Kinda, sorta really, really, yeah. And it's getting stronger, the more I'm around them.” 

Dean leaned in close. “And they aren't into men?" Dean chewed his lip. "So who is it? Is it someone at work? Anyone I know?”

Cas dropped his gaze and fidgeted nervously with his napkin. “It’s no one you know. Forget it.”

Dean knew he was lying, but he didn’t press the subject. “Okay, cool. Well, I know how weird it can be, so I’m here if you ever need to talk about it, all right?”

~~@~~

Sam hated LARPing.

He’d thought it would be cool, pretending to be a knight and running around play fighting with everyone, but it wasn’t. Not for him. It was itchy and sweaty and he didn’t really like all those people touching him. Within an hour of starting, he just felt gross. He begged off to go get water, so that he could ditch the whole thing.

Unfortunately, Dean and Cas offered to come with him, so he’d have to tell them he was ditching and make up an excuse. When they got out of earshot of their “Queen,” though, Cas surprised him.

“Do you two think I’ve fulfilled my obligation to Charlie enough that I can leave without upsetting her?” he asked, clearly not enjoying the day any more than Sam was.

Before Sam could answer, though, Dean said, “Shit! I dropped my damn sword again. Be right back.” Then he was off and away.

“Not enjoying this, either, huh? I’m pretty done with it myself. I was actually planning to sneak off when I said I was getting water,” Sam admitted.

Cas looked over his shoulder and then said in a low voice, “The fighting and costumes are fine, but watching Dean try to make a connection with every woman we meet is not.” He frowned, looking sad and annoyed at the same time. “I knew he was intending to look, but I didn’t know he’d literally talk to every woman here.”

Sam shrugged, though he was sympathetic to Cas’s feelings. “He’s just trying to raise his odds of making a connection. Sounds like he hasn’t made one, if he keeps talking to new people.”

Cas’s face lost its annoyed look and just looked sad. “No, you’re right. If I care about him, I should want him to be happy.” He sighed. “He told me all about Cassie the other night. The whole situation. It really caused him a lot of problems emotionally, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Sam said with a nod. “It really did. Hey, here he comes.”

Cas turned and they stood silent as they waited for Dean to reach them. When he got to them, he let out a groan and took off his heavy sword belt.

“Man. I’m kinda done with this. How about you, Sam? We already know how Cas here feels,” he said with a wink and a smile at Cas.

“Ha! Man, why do you think I said I needed to get water? I was planning to ditch.”

Dean slung his arm around Cas’s shoulders. “You hear that, Cas? A deserter! I think we should make him buy lunch, for planning to leave without us, whaddya think?”

Sam found Dean’s actions very interesting, but he kept it to himself. “What? No way, man!” he protested.

“No, Sam,” Cas said solemnly. “I think Dean has a point. You _were_ going to abandon your comrades in the thick of battle. I think you owe us burgers.”

Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring that Dean still hadn’t taken his arm off of Cas’s shoulders. “Fine. I get to pick the restaurant, though. And no pie!” he said, pointing at Dean.

Dean stepped away from Cas to hold up his hands. “Hey, whoa, I’m the injured party here. I should get, like, a bereavement bonus or something.”

“How are you the injured party? He was leaving both of us,” Cas said.

“Because I was trying to get a date!”

“And?” Cas asked with a roll of his eyes.

“And I was having no luck finding anybody to even have a decent conversation with and then this loser was going to just leave me here,” Dean said. “So, pie,” he said, as if it was all explained.

Sam groaned. “Oh for - fine. Fine, I will buy you some damn pie if you will shut _up_.”

Dean grinned and flung his arm around Cas again. Leaning close he said, “See, Cas? Sometimes you just gotta know what buttons to push to get what you want.”

Sam noticed, as Dean apparently did not, the way Cas turned red all over and his voice got high and weak when he said, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Dean tugged Cas toward the parking lot, then looked over his shoulder at Sam, who had not moved. “You coming, man?”

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.”

At the restaurant a little while later, Sam was watching Cas and Dean interact with growing confusion and discomfort. Dean sat very close to Cas and seemed to be flirting with him. But when the conversation wasn’t on something else, Dean kept bringing it back around to getting a date.

“Why do you think you’re having so much trouble finding someone, Dean?” Sam finally asked, though he didn’t know what good it would do.

“I don’t know, Sammy. I just want somebody I can talk to, have fun with... Someone I’ve got things in common with, you know?” he said as he absently swirled a fry through ketchup.

“Why don’t you describe your ideal girl to us,” Cas suggested, though it obviously pained him. “Perhaps that way we could help you find someone suitable at the office picnic.”

Sam gave him a sympathetic look when he knew Dean couldn’t see. Cas shrugged imperceptibly.

“I want someone who... let’s see... Well, she should like burgers, maybe. Or something else that I like a lot. She should be funny and smart.” His face scrunched as he thought. “She should think that I’m funny too. I should be able to just hang out with her and have a good time and not feel like I have to put on some game face to be around her.”

“I think that’s what we all want in someone,” Cas said.

“She has to get along with you two. I mean that is not optional. I’m not gonna separate my friends from my girlfriend.” He shoveled a few fries into his mouth. “I mean, not that we won’t go on dates alone, but... You know what I mean.”

Sam nodded. Cas looked at him pleadingly. “Yeah, I hear ya. Well, hey, so, Cas, what’s new with you?”

“Did you tell him?” Dean asked in a low voice, leaning very close to Cas.

Cas blushed and started to sweat. His eyes flew up to Sam, obviously incredibly uncomfortable and Dean leaned back quickly. “I, um, yes, he, um, knows. Canyouexcuseme?” Cas said in a rush and ran to the bathroom.

Dean watched him go, his face full of worry. “Dude,” he whispered, leaning across the table toward Sam. “He told you he was gray?”

“Uh, yeah, he mentioned it,” Sam said, hoping Cas was all right.

“He tell you who it was?”

Sam shook his head, even more uncomfortable now. “I didn’t ask.” He knew exactly who it was, but he wasn’t going to say so.

“Dude,” he said again, looking around to make sure Cas wasn’t returning. “I think maybe it’s you.”

Sam’s face lost all expression. “You... what? Why would you think that?”

“Well, come on. I mean, why else wouldn’t he tell us? It’s not like we’re gonna judge him, right? And he was looking at you all flustered when I asked if you knew.” He sat back, looking around once more. “And I’ve noticed him looking at you a few times today.”

“You-” Sam started, then shook his head sharply to clear it. “I don’t think it’s me, Dean. I think it’s someone he thinks he doesn’t have a chance with.”

“What? That’s dumb. Who wouldn’t he have a chance with?” Dean asked, affronted.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. A lesbian? A straight guy? People who don’t like brunets or who already have someone else? Lots of people might not want to be with him, Dean.”

Dean frowned. “Aw, man. But he’s such a good guy!” He heaved a sigh, picking up the remains of his burger. “We need to find out who it is,” he said before taking a bite.

“Why?” Sam asked.

Dean chewed and swallowed about half the giant bite he’d taken, then said, “So we can help him out, man! Talk him up. You know.”

“Dean,” Sam said, closing his eyes and trying not to picture talking Cas up to Dean because it would make him laugh and be sad all at once. “We are not doing that. Okay? No way.” He turned around to look for Cas and saw him exiting the restroom. “Anyway, shut up because here he comes.”

When Cas returned, they shifted the conversation to Gabriel. It wasn’t a lot more comfortable for Sam, but at least there was no one for him to feel sorry for. He could tell Cas was starting to feel better by the time they were paying the check and he was glad.

“So, hey,” Dean said to Cas as they were walking out. “I know the moose here has a date with your brother tonight, but are you doing anything? My friend Benny just sent me a copy of _The Last Starfighter_ and I was thinking about breaking it in tonight.”

“I love that movie!” Cas said enthusiastically.

“Cool, it’s a date!” Dean said with a grin. He didn’t see the pained expression on Cas’s face as he turned away, but Sam did.

Sam sighed as he waved goodbye to them and walked to his car. He hoped Cas wasn’t going to get his heart smashed by his best friend, but it was looking more like it every minute.

~~@~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to meeeee! I'm so lonelyyyyyy! ♥


	6. Chapter 6

Cas was enjoying LARPing a great deal. What he was not enjoying, at all, was having to watch Dean looking everywhere but at him for a potential date. He hadn’t expected it to be so painful to see him just talk to all those women. He wasn’t even flirting, but it stung, nonetheless.

But the absolute worst of it wasn’t Dean’s talking to the other women. It was Dean’s constant almost-flirting with Cas. Cas knew that was just Dean’s personality. He was the kind of guy who joked around with his friends. It didn’t mean anything. He did the same thing with Charlie and Sam.

Only... It wasn’t quite the same. Or at least it didn’t feel like it from where Cas was standing. Of course, where he was standing was often just a little too close to Dean - and usually not because he’d moved into Dean’s space, either. Dean often stood right up next to him, sat up close to him, whispered in his ear.

And that had sent him scurrying for the restroom, when they’d all been at dinner. Having Dean’s warm breath and the vibrations of his deep voice ghost across the hairs in Cas’s ear had made Cas feel things. Overwhelming sensations that were still entirely too new for him to cope with in public. So off he ran.

Then Dean had thrown off the “It’s a date!” line like it was nothing. He had no idea that Cas longed for it to be a date, more than almost anything. Cas had it bad for Dean Winchester and he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do about it.

All of these things were running through his mind as he pulled his car into Dean’s driveway. He took a deep breath and willed his heart to stop its racing. Not that it listened. It just kept on galloping away like Cas’s extremities had an urgent need for blood. And at least one of them absolutely did _not_ need anymore blood.

Cas plastered on a neutral expression and knocked on the door. Dean grinned as he flung open the door. He wrapped his arm around Cas - another one of those habits that was driving Cas crazy - and pulled him inside.

“Man, I’m glad you’re here. I made pizza, is that cool?” Cas nodded. “Oh, sweet, you brought beer!” he said, taking the six-pack out of Cas’s hand.

“I didn’t know you cooked,” Cas said, for lack of anything else to say.

Dean laughed. “Well, yeah. This is mostly from a box, though, so don’t be too impressed.” He checked the clock on the wall. “Ooh, I think it’s ready. Come on into the kitchen and I’ll slice it up for us.”

A few minutes later, they were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, a plate of pizza in front of each of them. The opening scene of Starfighter was just beginning.

“Just so you know, I talk during movies, but only when no one else is talking,” Dean said.

“Fair enough,” Cas said, taking his first bite of pizza. “This is really good,” he said sincerely. “Oh, I love this part!” he exclaimed, leaning closer to the TV.

“Yeah, me too.”

They polished off the pizza as they watched the movie and shared quite a few beers between them. Cas shouldn’t have been surprised when Dean was yet again far too close to him, but somehow he was.

“Hey, you got a little something,” Dean said, from far too close. He used his napkin to wipe it off, then gave Cas a bemused expression. He huffed a laugh and stood up. “Man, I have had waaaay too much to drink. Wiping your face, really? Sorry, dude.”

With that, Dean walked back into the kitchen and Cas collapsed back onto the couch in relief and disappointment. For just a moment, he’d been almost certain Dean was going to kiss him. Obviously he’d had too much to drink too.

A glance at the clock told him it was time he was getting home, but his obvious overindulgence in alcohol said otherwise. He wondered how long it would take him to sober up. He didn’t normally drink so much, but he was nervous and found himself matching Dean beer for beer. The fact that Dean drank them quickly did not help.

“I think I need to sober up for a while before I try to drive,” he said when Dean came back into the room.

“Dude, I’ve got a spare bedroom and you can borrow some clothes if you wanna crash here.” Dean held out a can of soda. “Here, a shot of caffeine and sugar usually helps me when I drink a little too much.”

Sleep in Dean’s house? Was that a monumentally stupid idea? Not because Cas thought for a second he’d be so overcome with lust or longing that he’d make a move or do anything idiotic like that, but...how could he sleep, knowing Dean was only a few feet away?

“That’s probably a good idea. Thanks,” he said. Obviously he was quite drunk, he thought. Otherwise he’d have better control of his mouth. “And thanks for this,” he said, lifting the can of soda. He took a healthy swig, and suddenly realized how thirsty he was.

“We should probably have some water too,” Dean said, heading back to the kitchen. He came back out with two bottles of spring water. “You know I bought some of this crap one time, got it home and on the side it said, ‘Source: Municipal water system’ or something like that.” He laughed and Cas loved how musical it was. “It was frigging tap water!” He shook his head. “And I’m the sucker who paid $1 a bottle for the crap.”

“I had a really good time tonight,” Cas blurted against his will. Perhaps next time he should bring a muzzle to got with the beer.

Dean grinned. “Is that your way of telling me I’m talking about boring shit?” he asked, slapping Cas’s arm with the back of his fingers. “Yeah, man. Me too, though. It was a lot of fun.” He looked around, rubbing his neck. “So, I mean, you wanna hang out a while or is it bedtime for you?”

Cas was exhausted, so he said, “We can hang out. I’m not really sleepy yet.” He took back his seat on the couch, leaving Dean to do the same. “So tell me more about yourself, Dean. How’d you end up in electronics?”

“Uh, well, I’ve always been good at it, I guess. My, uh, my dad is a mechanic, and he taught me how to put in stereos and stuff. Only, I was more interested in taking stuff like that apart to see how it worked, you know? So I would take out the old ones and dissect ‘em.” He laughed. “I was like the Frankenstein of car stereos, taking parts from a bunch of different ones and adding them all together to make a new thing.”

“Was your sick obsession strictly limited to stereos or did you harvest other machines for your twisted games?” Cas asked, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile. The image of Dean bent over a bunch of electronics shouting “It’s alive!” was too funny, though.

Dean chuckled. “Oh, I branched out before long. I made all kinds of stupid shit. Our blender crapped out, so I turned it into a tiny lawn mower that was just for those strips on the far side of the sidewalk.” He laughed. “Not strictly an electronic device, but it was all machines, really. I just prefer the ones with circuit boards and electrodes.”

“It sounds like you have a gift and you enjoy your work.”

“I do love it, yeah. I dunno about having a gift. I hear you do, though. I can’t pick up languages at all. I can read them on paper okay, but speaking them is beyond me.”

“Well, it’s obvious we both have natural talents. They are just different, that’s all. I find it very satisfying to be able to do something I’m good at and I enjoy. How about you?” Cas asked, then took a long sip of soda.

“Yeah. I mean, mostly, you know?” Dean said, plucking at the tab of his soda can. “I just want there to be more in my life, though.”

“You want to be dating,” Cas said, dreading the turn of the conversation.

Dean lifted a shoulder and let it drop. “Maybe. I mean, what I really want is to have somebody, you know? Dating is fine, but I don’t want to go through the whole process of figuring out, is she right for me? Will I be able to fall for her and end up being attracted to her?”

It was hard to tell in the dim light, but it looked like Dean’s eyes and the tip of his nose were turning red. Cas pressed a comforting hand to Dean’s shoulder and squeezed.

“I’m good with being demi. I am. I’m not ashamed of it. It’s just...I want to meet someone and have it be easy for once, you know?”

Cas nodded, drinking in the way the shadows played across Dean’s green eyes. “I know exactly what you mean.”

~~@~~

Gabriel was surprised when Cas said he wanted to have lunch and talk to him. He and Cas were fairly close, but they didn’t spend a lot of time hanging out when it was Cas’s idea. He was glad, though. He liked his little brother more than he liked most people, that was for sure.

They made small talk on their way to the restaurant and then didn’t talk much until they’d placed their orders. Then Cas sighed heavily, clasped his hands on the table and got right down to business.

“There’s something about me that I haven’t told you, but I thought it was time that did.”

“All right. You’re an alien. Phew! Glad we finally cleared that up. Been wondering how long it would take you to -”

“I’m asexual,” Cas interrupted.

Gabriel’s mouth formed an “O”, but he wasn’t sure any sound actually came out. This he had not expected. He supposed, now that he thought about it, he should have - at least once he’d met Sam.

“All right. Cool. I mean, so you date men and women still or...?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes. I’m panromantic. I had just never experienced sexual attraction before.”

Gabriel nodded, then stopped, eyes narrowing. Cas was always very careful with his words. “Had never before? Meaning you have now?”

Cas sighed. “Yes. I’m technically gray asexual or graysexual.”

“Wow,” Gabriel said, drawing the word out as though it had a multitude of O’s in it. “That’s gotta be weird, huh? Suddenly getting the hots for somebody after never having it for anybody?”

“Weird does not even begin to describe it,” Cas said, miserably.

“Ouch. I’m guessing, knowing you, that it’s somebody you don’t think you’ve got a snowball’s chance in hell with,” Gabriel said, sympathetically.

Cas laughed. “Of course it is, Gabriel. With me, could it be any other way?”

Gabriel sighed. “Well, shit. Who is it? Anybody I’d think was hot?”

“It’s Dean.”

Gabriel whistled, long and low. “Yeah, he’s the kinda hot that could make a nun forget her vows. I mean, Sam’s more my type, but Dean’s no slouch in the looks department.” Cas looked at him with a dead stare. Gabriel cleared his throat. “Sorry. Does he know?”

“No. I mean, he knows I’m gray, but he doesn’t know it’s him. He’s demisexual, so he actually sort of understands what I’m going through and I’ve been talking to him about it.”

Gabriel shook his head, laughing a little. “So the one guy you find attractive is the only guy you can talk to about it, but you can’t tell him who it is because it’s him.” He slapped Cas lightly on the arm. “How’d you end up with the sordid love life, huh? Suddenly I’m the normal one? Am I being punk’d?” Gabriel asked, squinting at his brother.

Cas laughed. “I have no idea what that means, except you’re an idiot.” Then Cas’s expression softened. “But thank you for being supportive.”

“Hey, man, I’m your brother. We’re always good, all right?”

Cas looked for a split second like he was touched, but then he frowned. “Not when you leave your dirty underwear on my couch. If that ever happens again, I will disown you.”

“Pffft. I haven’t even stayed at your place in, like, two years, Cas,” Gabriel protested.

“And I am still traumatized by the experience,” Cas said in a grave voice that only he could pull off.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Are you done berating me for past transgressions now? I think our food is here and I’m too hungry to defend myself.”

Gabriel smiled to himself as their plates were delivered. Whatever his brother had said to the contrary, Gabe knew Cas appreciated his easy acceptance. He didn’t know why Cas had been worried about it. Cas hadn’t blinked an eye when Gabriel had come out as pansexual. Why did he think Gabe wouldn’t do the same for him?

Gabriel waited to pose the question to Sam later on at dinner, rather than asking his brother. He knew Cas wouldn’t give him a straight answer, but he thought Sam might have some understanding that he himself lacked.

“Well, think about it, Gabe. I was worried about you accepting me for the same reasons. You’ve made no secret of how much you love sex or how often you’ve enjoyed it.” He sipped his beer and speared a piece of asparagus on his fork. “Of course as an asexual he’s going to worry about how you’ll react.”

“That’s just my point, though. If he, as an asexual, can accept my sex-saturated lifestyle, why is it so hard to believe that I, as a pansexual, could accept his sex-less one?” He pointed at the asparagus as Sam put it into his mouth. “You know that stuff makes your spooge taste funny.”

Sam made a noise like he might have choked on the bit of asparagus. When he had swallowed the bite and gotten himself under control with the help of half his beer, he glared at Gabe. “A, that’s gross and B, not really a thing I worry about.”

Gabriel shrugged, unapologetic. “Even if no one’s ever going to taste it, you should still care what goes on in your junk, Sam-o. Maybe your swimmers don’t like living in a bitter aftertaste.”

Sam laughed, wide-eyed. “Wow. I really like you, Gabe, but you are super weird.” He smiled to soften his words.

Gabriel smiled back. “Yeah, well. Weirdo or not, I really like you too.” He dropped his gaze to his plate and chewed on his lower lip. “Do you think maybe, um... well, I guess what I’m trying to say is that later, I’d kind of like to kiss you. And I wanted to find out if that would be all right.”

Sam’s smile was sweet. “Yeah,” he said in a quiet voice. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They didn’t talk much for the rest of the meal. Instead they just kept exchanging shy, happy glances with each other. Gabriel didn’t think he had ever been as excited for sex as he was for this first kiss with Sam. He’d held off because he wasn’t sure if Sam would be all right with it. Now that he knew he was, he couldn’t wait.

When he drove Sam back to his apartment, Sam invited him inside. “You thirsty?” he asked, but Gabe shook his head. Sam licked his lips and looked nervous. “Wanna sit down?”

“Yeah, we probably should,” Gabriel said, nodding jerkily.

Sam led him over to the small sofa and took the seat in the middle. It gave Gabriel little choice but to sit close to him and that made Gabe slightly more confident. He sat down next to Sam and took Sam’s left hand with his right, putting left hand against Sam’s face.

“You tell me if I go too far or you just plain want to stop, all right?” Gabriel said softly, heart racing a little now.

“Of course, Gabe. It’s all right, though. Kissing’s okay.” He ducked his head to make sure Gabriel was looking at him. “I know I’m going to like kissing you.”

Gabriel smiled and stroked Sam’s face with one thumb, then he slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips to Sam’s. Sam’s hand came up and carded through Gabriel’s hair, tugging him closer. To Gabe’s surprise, it was Sam who deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding out in search of Gabe’s.

It was a strange kiss for Gabriel because kissing without motive was a relatively new experience. Kisses were usually a prelude to making out or even having sex and Gabe had previously looked at them as merely stepping stones to those events.

With this kiss, though, there was no end game. Kissing was the end game. And Gabriel was enjoying it, immensely. He didn’t feel rushed to move it further. He could stop and enjoy the taste of Sam and the way his lips and tongue and teeth felt. He could take his time and appreciate the smell of Sam’s hair, and the feel of it against his fingertips as his hand slid up and back.

They kept the kisses slow. Arousal stirred in Gabriel’s belly, but he ignored it. He could take care of that later, when he got home. His hands did start to roam a bit over Sam’s body, but Sam didn’t seem to mind. He just took it as a cue to touch Gabe in more places too - though all well above the waist and none particularly erogenous.

As they pulled away, they were both flushed and happy looking. Or at least, Gabe assumed he was by the way his face ached from the strength of his smile.

“Good kiss?” Gabe asked, just to be sure.

“The best,” Sam said, and Gabriel could tell he meant it.

Gabe grinned at him. “Think we could do it some more?”

Sam answered with his mouth, but not in words.

~~@~~


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had just gotten home from work when it hit him —it was Friday night and the company picnic was on Sunday. He suddenly realized that he hadn’t even thought about it in a couple of days. A few days ago, he’d been laser-focused on finding himself a date. Now he wasn’t even sure he wanted to.

Honestly, Dean was starting to feel like it would be a little ungrateful toward the universe. He had a pretty good life right now. Did he really want to tempt fate by asking for more?

Sure, he was lonely... or, well, physically he was, anyway. Not that he really needed the physical stuff, obviously. He liked it, but he’d lived without it well enough all this time. Emotionally... he honestly didn’t feel all that lonely anymore. He had Sam and Charlie already, but now he had Cas too. Hell, he was even hanging out with Gabriel a little bit because it was important to Sam.

Maybe he didn’t really need anyone else.

Then again, he thought, kissing would be nice. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed kissing until he’d gotten drunk the other night. When he’d been wiping Cas’s face, there’d been one of those spacey, disconnected drunken moments. When Dean saw lips and felt their heat and forgot for a split second they belonged to one of his best —very male— friends. That would have made life awkward, wouldn’t it?

Still, even if he was craving kisses, that didn’t mean he needed to look for anyone at the picnic. He supposed it couldn’t hurt to look, but if he was truthful, he wasn’t looking forward to the likely rejection or disappointment. LARPing had been a disaster when it came to finding someone. Why should the company picnic be any better?

He shook himself out of his thoughts and went to get ready. He was meeting Cas for dinner and he didn’t want to be late. Sam and Gabe said they might drop by, which would be fun too. Dean kind of hoped he’d have a little time alone with Cas first, though. He still wanted to try to find out who the heck Cas was gray for.

Despite what Sam said, Dean thought it was a good idea. Cas was a great guy. He deserved someone who appreciated him. Dean not only wanted to talk Cas up, but he wanted a chance to vet the person, make sure she —or he— was good enough for his friend.

Dean hugged Cas hello when they got to the restaurant and then they got their table. He waited for a solid half hour before he started trying out his investigative skills. He tried his best to be subtle. Apparently he was a little too obvious in his attempts, though, because Cas got a little upset.

“Dean, if you are really my friend, then you will drop this right now.” Cas’s voice was hard, but Dean heard a faint tremor in it.

“Drop what?” Dean asked, trying to play it off.

“You know very well what. I am not going to tell you who I am attracted to, Dean. Please stop asking me.” His voice was steadier now and Dean was glad.

“Look, dude, I’m sorry, okay? I just want to help you out. Put in a good word, make sure they’re good enough, or whatever,” Dean admitted, pushing his food around with a fork.

Cas’s whole face fell. “Dean, there is no helping me with this. He’s....” Cas’s breath hiccuped alarmingly and he dropped his voice. Dean didn’t want to notice the little quiver in the guy’s lip, but he couldn’t help it. “He’s straight. He’s perfect and gorgeous and straight and I’m sure some woman will make him very happy, but he’s never going to want me back and —”

Cas’s breath hitched again and he bit his lip, closing eyes that had looked ready to spill tears. Dean felt like an asshole. He’d only been trying to help, but he’d made everything worse by making Cas talk about it.

“Hey, man, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know how serious it was or I never would have pushed,” Dean said, leaning close to whisper.

Cas gave him a watery smile, no longer looking angry. “I know, Dean. You’re....” Cas stopped and blinked rapidly for several seconds. “You’re a very good friend,” he said, breathlessly. Then he excused himself to the men’s room.

Dean spent the rest of the night —and all the next day at the zoo— trying to cheer Cas up, even after Cas seemed to shake it off and go back to his old self. Seeing Cas smile and laugh was pretty much one of Dean’s favorite things, so working to cheer Cas up had its benefits for Dean too.

Cas, meanwhile, convinced Dean he was being silly about the picnic and said they should go separately, in case Dean found someone he liked. Dean suggested Cas try to do the same.

“Well, hey, look, if the guy is really straight, maybe you should find someone too, you know? Try to get your mind off of him.”

Cas just smiled noncommittally and said nothing, but Dean hoped he would take the advice. If Dean was going to risk trying to date, Cas should too. Who knew, maybe Cas would turn out to be the kind of gray who could find more than one person attractive. It was a long shot, but it was a shot, right? It was a little weird, thinking about Cas dating someone, though.

The next morning, Cas was already at the picnic when Dean arrived. Sam and Gabe were there together, talking to some of the bigwigs. Sam had told him something about that. Gabriel was telling them some of Sam’s ideas for making his department run better. Dean would have to ask him later how it went.

Dean was making his way over to talk to Cas when Charlie intercepted him.

“Dude, you have to try this punch! It’s amazing!” she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the beverage table. He watched as she scooped him up a cupful then dutifully sipped it. “It’s awesome, right?”

To him, it kind of tasted like fruit that had been stored in gym socks, but he nodded and forced a smile. “Mm, it’s interesting. What is it?”

“It’s got mangoes and guava and passion fruit and....”

Dean tuned her out and tried to find a place to set it down where she wouldn’t see. As he was scanning, he saw Cas talking to a woman from accounting. Dean thought her name was Meg, but he wasn’t sure. What he _was_ sure about was the woman was currently running her hand up Cas’s arm in a gesture that was overtly sexual.

She said something and Cas laughed. Dean couldn’t tell from here whether it was his real laugh or a fake one, but he wasn’t sure why he cared so much, either. Whatever the reason was, though, he found himself wanting very much to snatch Meg away from Cas and growl at her.

He took a couple of steps in their direction before he stopped cold, as his brain identified the emotions swirling through him. “Oh, shit,” he whispered to himself, not even aware he was speaking aloud. “I’m frigging _jealous_.”

“What?” Charlie, about whom Dean had forgotten, asked him in a confused voice.

“Nothing. I... nothing. Um, I’ve gotta go,” he said, handing her the cup of gym sock fruit juice.

“Dean you just got here!” she protested as he turned and walked away from her.

He barely heard her over the thoughts shrieking in his head. _Jealous. I’m jealous. How can I be jealous that someone else is hitting on Cas? I’m straight, right?_

Then he remembered the way he felt when Cas smiled at him or laughed at one of his jokes —and the way he’d almost kissed Cas the other night— and he thought maybe he might not be as straight as he thought.

Fuck, it was like figuring out he was demi all over again. All this time he’d thought he only liked women. He’d shut himself off from most women and been friends with mostly men —and the whole time he could have suddenly fallen for one of them too.

When he got to his car, he stopped and took a deep breath. He forced himself to relax and remain calm. This was not the end of the world. He had friends who would accept him no matter what. Hell, almost none of them were straight, either, so it wasn’t like he had to worry there.

The bigger question, though, was how did Cas feel about _Dean_?

Dean chewed his lip and pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Cas in his message screen.

**Picnic was lame. Decided to leave. Meet me for coffee later?**

He got into the car and put on his seat belt. He had just started it up when he heard his phone beep with a message. Two more came as he was picking it up.

**> Lame is one word for it.**

**> Awful is another.**

**> Want to meet now?**

“Now is good, Cas,” Dean said aloud. “Now is good.” He typed it into his phone, along with a place for them to meet.

~~@~~

Kissing Gabe was one of the best things Sam had ever experienced.

He’d had a few kisses before, but nothing like it was with Gabriel. It just felt so much better to be able to express how he felt with touch. His penis even took an interest in the proceedings, though only a mild one.

And Gabe, for his part, was in no way trying to escalate the kisses. His hands were roaming, as were Sam’s, but nothing below the waist. Sam could tell he was hard, but whenever there was accidental contact, Gabriel stepped back, putting space between them again. They eventually moved forward again each time, but Sam could tell it was not deliberate. It was only because they both wanted to be closer together.

Finally, though, Gabe called a halt. “We should probably stop,” he said, breath ragged as they held onto each other. Then his face came up and he gave a teasing smile. “Or I can go take care of this in the bathroom and come right back,” he teased, gesturing at the tent in the front of his pants.

Sam laughed, but then bit his lip and thought about it. Kissing Gabe was pretty great and he didn’t really want to stop. Plus, he’d see if Gabriel was really willing to do that or just saying it for a laugh.

“Okay,” he said, nodding. “The bathroom’s through there.” He pointed.

Gabe ducked back in for another kiss. “I really like you, Sam,” he whispered when they parted again. Then he was gone to the other room before Sam could respond.

Sam went into the kitchen and got two glasses of water, downing his in one long chug. Kissing was thirsty work. He didn’t think he’d ever kissed anyone for this long before. He couldn’t wait to do it some more, though, he decided, grinning. He took Gabe’s glass to the living room, arriving at the couch just as Gabriel came back out of the bathroom.

“Sorry about that. I was getting pretty lost in the moment. I was afraid I was going to start humping your leg or something,” he said with a wry smile. “I took a wild guess and assumed you would not enjoy that.”

Sam laughed again. “Let’s at least wait till we’ve been dating a full month to find out if I mind being a masturbation aid.”

Gabe belly-laughed. “Fuck, you’re just the cutest, Sam. How’d I get so lucky, huh?” he asked, slowly sobering the closer he got to Sam.

“You’re doing a lot of talking and not a lot of kissing,” Sam chastised, pulling Gabriel the rest of the way.

Another glorious half hour later, Gabe insisted they really had to stop. “The company picnic is tomorrow, and it’s getting late. I’m supposed to make a trifle, so I need to get up early.” He yawned, as if to prove his point.

“You could stay.”

Gabriel smiled, but shook his head. “Maybe next time, Sam-o.”

Sam smiled back. “I had a great time tonight, Gabe.”

“Glad to hear it. Me too. Really great.” He gave Sam a peck on the cheek, then a quick hug. “Listen, do you want me to pick you up for the picnic in the morning? Oh, and fair warning, I told some of the managers I wanted to talk to them about your ideas and they might want to hear from you.”

“I thought the whole point of the picnic was to talk about things other than work,” Sam said.

Gabe laughed. “Yeah, like most of us have anything except work in common with the rest of our coworkers.”

Sam conceded the point. “Okay. If they want to talk to me, I’ll be ready. And yeah, pick me up,” he said with a big smile. He was still smiling when he fell asleep that night.

The next morning, threw together some Chex mix and then got dressed. He had intended to go completely casual, but if he might be talking to the supervisors, he decided he’d better stick with business casual. He wore a short-sleeved button-up and khakis. Dean would probably give him shit, but that was all right.

Gabe showed up right on time, and Sam walked out to meet him. If he invited him inside, he’d probably start kissing him and they would probably end up late to the picnic. Gabe was wearing black jeans with a long-sleeved white button-up, which was open to the third button. He eyed Sam’s clothes.

“You know this is a picnic, right? Is this because you’re meeting the brass?”

Sam rolled his eyes as he got in the car and took the bowl Gabriel handed him. “Well, yeah. I don’t want to look like a slacker if I’m having them listen to my ideas.”

Gabe shrugged as he put the car in gear. “Probably just as well. Your butt is somewhat distracting in jeans.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Sam said with a laugh. “I don’t really get the appeal of butts.”

“Well, no, I assume that butt appreciation is outside the course and scope of asexuality,” Gabe teased. Then he frowned. “Wait. Does this mean you don’t know how devastatingly handsome I am? Shit. Well, for the record, short guys are hot. Everyone says it.”

Sam snorted. “Your face is very pleasing to look at. I can tell that. I understand the concept. I just don’t get the hoopla over a couple mounds of fat that hide indelicate areas of the body.”

Gabe laughed so hard he involuntarily pressed the brake, making the person behind them honk. “Sam Wesson, you are the best person I’ve ever met,” he declared, hand to his heart. Sam snorted, skeptical, but he couldn’t help smiling, anyway.

When they got to the picnic, Cas and Charlie were already there. Charlie was pouring a purplish liquid with chunks of fruit into a punch bowl, and waved them off when they tried to say hello. Cas was busily rearranging some sort of cookies when they walked up to his end of the refreshments table to drop off their items and say hello.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, clapping him on the back. “Those look good, what are they?”

“Here, try one. They’re honey cardamom shortbread,” Cas said, offering him one.

As Sam took his first bite, Gabe snatched three and shoved the first one into his mouth whole. “Wow, these are really good. Don’t be such a pig, Gabe,” he said, frowning.

“Don’t worry, Sam. I’m well aware of my brother’s complete lack of manners and self-control when it comes to sweets. I made enough for him to eat a whole batch by himself,” Cas said with a wry expression.

“That’s my baby bro!” Gabe said, slinging an affectionate arm around his brother’s shoulders. “So where’s—” He lowered his voice. “—the object of your affections?”

Cas gave a long-suffering sigh and removed Gabriel’s arm. “Have another cookie,” he said, grumpily aiming another shortbread at his brother’s mouth before walking away.

“Touchy, touchy,” Gabe said.

“He told you?” Sam asked.

“About his hopeless man crush on your buddy Dean? Yep.” It was Gabe’s turn to sigh, watching as Cas was intercepted by a woman Sam vaguely recognized. “I really wish it wasn’t hopeless. Cas deserves to be happy, you know? I shouldn’t have teased him. Just wanted to try and help him deal, I guess.” He shrugged. “These cookies are amazeballs, Sam-o. You’ll still love me when I’m fat, right?”

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, ignoring the way his heart was pounding. He knew Gabriel was only kidding and didn’t mean anything by the “L” word. That was the problem. Sam wasn’t in love with him yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Would Gabe be as open to falling in love as he had been to not having sex? Sam sure hoped so.

He was saved from his thoughts by the arrival, en masse, of several of the supervisors. Gabriel excused himself to go and speak to them and Sam was whisked over to the punchbowl by Charlie.

“Mangoes, Sam. That is the secret. Drink this,” she said, handing him a cup of the punch.

From the taste of it, there was nothing secret about the mangoes. He really couldn’t taste much else. Luckily, he liked mangoes and he eagerly finished the cup.

“Good stuff, Red. I’ll have to get the recipe.”

She beamed. “Sure thing, Sam. What did you bring?”

“Just Chex mix,” he said, pointing. “Gabe brought a trifle, though.”

She went in search of the trifle with a wave. He saw some mini sliders and grabbed a grilled chicken one. He’d just taken a large bite when Gabe called for him. He hastily chewed and swallowed before looking up.

“Come on, Sam. Tell these gentlemen your ideas for the support department.”

Sam took a deep breath and started walking over. He silently went over his checklist. He had this. It was going to be fine.

~~@~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMC IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HEARD FROM YOU! ♥.♥


	8. Chapter 8

Cas’s day was not off to a very good start.

He’d gotten a phone call that meant his eggs got cold before he could eat them. Then he’d burned the first two batches of cookies and spilled his coffee all over his favorite sweater. He thought it would probably come out, but he didn’t have time to wash and dry it, so he had to pick out another shirt. He had a bright blue one that he liked a lot, so he supposed it would do.

Once he had navigated traffic that was, for a Sunday, incredibly congested due to both an accident and a busted water main, he finally arrived at the picnic. As soon as he did, he realized the event was due to start at eleven-thirty, not eleven, so he was early instead of late.

Thankfully, Charlie was already there, though she kept trying to feed him mangoes as she chopped them. He finally had to tell her he was allergic to get her to stop. He wasn’t, but he hated the things and even the smell was making him sick.

He was rescued from Charlie’s mango madness by the arrival of Sam and Gabriel while he was putting out his cookies. True to form, Gabriel snatched up three before Sam could even take a single bite. As much as he wanted to pass the time until Dean arrived by talking to Sam, he had to walk away when Gabriel brought up his infatuation. He didn’t want to think about that today, when Dean would no doubt be knee-deep in available women.

He stepped out of the tent and was hailed by Meg from accounts. They had spoken on a few occasions, though never much more than a greeting. If the truth be told, he felt uncomfortable in her presence. He had a feeling she was interested in more than friendship—and that she wouldn’t be someone who would understand asexuality.

“Hi there, Cas,” she said with a smile that seemed to hold secrets.

Cas didn’t smile back, but he said, “Hello, Meg. How are you?” He hoped he was pleasant enough without giving her any sense of false hope.

“Gorgeous day. Too bad we’re stuck at this thing, huh? My supervisor actually told me if I didn’t show up it would reflect badly on my performance review.” She stepped closer, into the area that just started to set off his discomfort. “But it’s good to see you outside the office. We never really get to talk, do we?”

Her smile was predatory and Cas didn’t care for it. “No, we don’t, although I don’t suppose we have much in common. I’m rather boring, I’m afraid. And I suspect that you are anything but,” he said, softening it with a small smile.

Meg laughed, throwing her head back. Other people were starting to arrive now and he saw a couple of heads turn. “Oh, I don’t know. I bet you’re a lot more interesting than you want people to believe.”

“I assure you, I’m really not,” he said, taking a small step back.

She kept the conversation relatively innocuous at first, so he let her keep talking. He hadn’t seen Dean yet, so he wasn’t that worried about it. However, she soon started peppering innuendos into her responses. Cas mostly pretended not to understand what she was saying, but that only made her escalate her attack.

When she started saying things that were making him blush and stammer, she added physical touch to her repertoire, apparently mistaking the source of his discomfiture. She obviously thought he was beside himself with lust, which could not have been further from the truth.

“You know, I showed up and satisfied the boss’s demands,” she said, stroking a hand down his arm. “What do you say we get out of here and I’ll let you satisfy mine?”

Cas couldn’t help it. He laughed. “Meg, I’m sorry. I really am. But you are, as I believe the saying goes, barking up the wrong tree.”

Her face contorted in an unflattering way as she took in the rejection and tried to work out the rest. “What does that mean? Are you gay?”

He debated just accepting the easier lie. He glanced to his left and saw Dean, walking away toward the parking lot. He decided to be honest.

“No,” he said, turning back to her. “I’m a panromantic gray-asexual who has very strong feelings for someone else.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You’re making that up because you’re not into me.”

“I assure you, I am not. If you don’t believe me, you can ask Charlie, Sam or Gab—” His phone trilled with a text message. “Gabriel. Excuse me, I need to respond to this. Enjoy the rest of the picnic, Meg,” he said, walking away.

Knowing he was playing with fire, he asked Dean if they could meet up right now. If Dean wasn’t here, what else was there for him at this picnic? He knew he wasn’t going to find anyone he wanted to talk to. Charlie was having some sort of mango crisis, Sam and Gabriel were occupied with the supervisors and Cas wanted to see Dean.

When he got Dean’s reply, he started walking to his car. He hadn’t gone very far when he heard a voice call out from behind him.

“Hey, bro! Wait up!”

It was Gabriel. Of course it was. “I’m leaving now,” he said.

“Yeah, I can see that. You’re not gonna wait for Dean to show up?” Gabriel asked.

“Actually, Dean has already been and left. I’m heading to meet him.”

Gabriel gave him a look that Cas didn’t like the looks of. “Cas... Look, I try to stay out of your business, but... Do you really think that’s such a good idea? I mean, if he’s straight, there’s no winning for you here.”

“Gabriel, Dean is my friend. Whatever my own stupid feelings may be, he is my friend and I am not willing to give that up. Not even to spare myself a little heartbreak.” He looked off in the distance, sighing. “I don’t come by friends easily, Gabriel, anymore than you do.” He looked back to find his brother staring at him, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Yeah. Yeah all right, I get that. I just don’t want you to get hurt. I may act like a jackass half the time, but I do want you to be happy, you know.”

Cas felt warm inside, but he gave Gabriel a stern look. “I told you. Keep your underwear off my couch and I’m a happy brother.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah, all right, message received. Fine. I love ya, ya big jerk.”

Cas allowed himself to smile. “I love you too, Gabriel. May I go now?”

“Fine. Go see the boy wonder. Just try not to picture him naked while he’s talking.” Gabriel was smirking as he said it.

“You’re a bastard and I hate you,” Cas said conversationally.

“Nu-uh! No take backs! You looooove meeee!” Gabriel did a silly little wiggle as he said it that had Cas wanting to laugh, but he held his face in check.

“I’m going now, you buffoon. Have fun with Sam,” he said sincerely.

Gabriel waved and walked away, back toward where Sam was now waiting on the edge of the pavilion. Cas waved at Gabriel and then Sam as well, before heading for his car once again.

He knew there was no good reason for the bounce in his step. He knew his crush—or whatever it might be— was unrequited and had about the same chance of success as an ice cube sitting in front of a lit blow torch. Still, Dean was probably the best friend he’d ever had and one of the best people he’d ever known. There were certainly much worst people he could be stuck pining after.

And now Cas, out of all the people Dean could have chosen to spend time with, got to spend time with his friend on a beautiful day. It might not be everything that he wanted, but maybe it was enough. He’d lived without intimate touch for his whole life. He’d rarely even had occasion for kissing, though he had done it a few times. So why should it matter now? He had Dean in his life. Dean cared for him. Cas could live with that.

He got into his car and sent Dean a text, letting him know he was running behind because he got waylaid by Gabriel. Dean didn’t reply, but Cas assumed he was driving. He started his own car and pulled out of the parking lot.

He got to spend the day with Dean instead of strangers from work. Maybe it might not end up being such a bad day after all, he thought.

~~@~~

Gabriel was having a great day so far.

His trifle had come out pretty much perfect, he’d had a great breakfast and he was going to go and see Sam and eat all kinds of delicious foods. He was whistling as he got dressed and packed the trifle for travel. He’d picked out his clothes carefully. He knew it really wouldn’t matter to Sam, but he wanted to look good for him, anyway.

Sam, of course, looked gorgeous. Gabe couldn’t help but drool a little as he watched him walk to the car. One thing about it, between his good looks and the way he kissed, Sam would never fail to provide him with a full spank bank. The best part was that Gabe had realized he didn’t mind at all. He got to touch Sam—kiss him and hold him as much as he wanted—and then he could take care of his sexual needs later.

Sure, he liked sex and it would be nice to have sex with Sam, but it wasn’t necessary and he didn’t really mind it. Since sex was off the table, all the negative things he associated with sex were gone too. He had the intimacy he’d always craved and that was way more important.

They held hands all the way to the picnic and that was something Gabe never really did before he met Sam. Not since he was a kid, anyway. It was nice, though. Reassuring. He could get used to it easily.

He didn’t mean to let the L word slip out of his mouth when he was talking to Sam, but there it was. He played it off like it wasn’t a big deal, but it was. He was pretty sure what he was feeling for Sam—though he certainly had no prior experience with it—was swiftly becoming the big bad love thing everyone was always raving about.

When they were meeting with the supervisors, Gabriel stood and watched, rapt, as Sam spoke. His eyes lit up and his face was so animated when he was talking about all his ideas. Gabe glanced around to gauge reactions and saw that they all seemed positive. Mostly, though, Gabe only had eyes for brilliant, beautiful Sam.

After Sam finished speaking, his supervisor walked up and shook his hand. “Those are smart ideas, Sam. I wish you’d come to me sooner! We’ll talk more tomorrow. I think there may be a serious promotion in your future.”

“Well, sir, I did try to make an appointment with you, but your secretary said you were booked solid all year.”

Sam’s supervisor made a face. “Ruby can be prickly. I apologize. Going forward, just email me directly. Gabe, thanks for bringing this to our attention. I think some of these other departments might benefit from the same ideas, including yours.” He clapped his hands. “Now, who else is hungry? Let’s stop shop talk and eat!”

The other supervisors all wanted their turn to talk to Sam. Gabe was planning to wait, but then he caught sight of Cas leaving and went to find out what was up. By the time he got back, Sam was waiting for him.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked when Gabriel reached him.

“Yeah, it’s good. He’s off to meet Dean. Apparently, they didn’t enjoy the picnic, so they’re gonna hang out by themselves.”

Sam made a face. “That’s weird. Dean was wanting to try and find someone to date. He was looking forward to it, last I heard.”

Gabe shrugged. “I dunno, Sam. All I know is what Cas told me. You hungry? Some of this stuff looks good.” He leaned closer, so he could whisper. “What is up with Charlie and that punch, though? Has she got some kind of mango kink?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, man. It is kinda weird, right?” Then Sam pointed behind Gabe. “There she is. I think I should go talk to her. She doesn’t look very happy.”

“I’ll come with.”

So far, the most difficult thing about dating Sam Wesson was keeping up with him when he walked. His legs were only about twice as freaking long as Gabe’s so Gabriel had to really book it to stay apace.

“Hey, Charlie. Everything okay?” Sam asked when he arrived two strides—and eight yards—ahead of Gabe.

“No,” she said, pouting and scowling and generally looking miserable. “Nobody likes my punch and just... everything is stupid.”

“Come on, Red, what’s this really about? You can’t honestly care that much about mangoes,” Sam said with a small smile.

Charlie glared at him for a second before her face crumpled. “Gerda dumped me. And she hates mangoes because she’s stupid. Mangoes are frigging awesome.”

Sam wrapped his nine foot arm around her small shoulders. “Charlie,” he said gently. “Just because one person doesn’t like mangoes, that doesn’t mean that mangoes aren’t awesome. Not everyone is going to appreciate how unique and amazing they are. But I promise you, you’re going to find someone who sees mangoes for what they really are and savors every single bite.”

“God, that is a terrible metaphor, Sam,” Charlie said shoving him away with a disgusted look. “I know you’re an ace and all, but that just sounds perverted. Why are you dating this loser?” she asked Gabriel, but he could tell Sam had made her feel better.

He shrugged. “I like how his ass looks in jeans.”

Sam’s face lost all expression. “You’re both complete assholes. I’m going to go drop that trifle in the punch bowl with the mangoes.”

“Too late,” Gabe said with a nod in the direction of the table. “Looks like they’re both almost gone.”

Charlie nudged Sam with her shoulder. “Thanks, big guy,” she whispered.

He grabbed her again and gave her another one armed hug. “Don’t mention it. I happen to think mangoes are pretty great.”

“So what the hell happened to Dean, anyway?” she asked.

Sam tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he was here one minute, drinking punch, and then the next minute he’s running for the parking lot. Is he avoiding Meg or something?”

“He left when he saw Meg?” Gabe asked.

“Well, yeah. It was weird,” Charlie said.

“Wait. Meg was talking to Cas when we got here,” Sam told her, a line dividing his eyebrows.

“Yeah, but I know he’s not mad at Cas, so it had to be Meg, right? Oh, hey there’s that temp Ann Marie, I need to go say hi now that I’m single.” With that she walked away.

Sam had a stunned look on his face that had Gabe touching his arm. “Hey. You okay there, Sam-o?”

“Um, yeah, it’s just... I’m thinking maybe....” Then Sam shook his head and his face cleared. He smiled. “It’s nothing, never mind.”

“You sure? You looked a little… weird.”

“Nah, I had this idea for a second, but I think I’m just wishful thinking.”

Gabe dropped his hand and looked at him, confused. “Wishful thinking about…?”

“I don’t know.” Sam shook his head again. “I think maybe I’m overly invested in wanting my friends to be happy. It’s stupid. Don’t worry about it.”

“Wanting your friends to be happy doesn’t make you stupid,” Gabe told him, putting a hand back on his arm. “It makes you a good friend.”

“I guess. I really think I want them to be happy a little _too_ much, though.” Sam smiled sheepishly. “Dean told me before I do that a lot. I get too invested in other people’s happiness and if things don’t work out for them, I end up more upset than them.”

Gabe couldn’t help the smile that split his face. “You know, Sam, I was right about you from the beginning.”

“Oh, yeah? How’s that?”

“You’re a really great guy,” Gabe told him. He realized in that moment that he was pretty sure it was too late on that whole love thing. He was hooked.

Sam blushed. “Shut up,” he said, smiling.

Gabe took a deep breath. “You wanna get out of here? I wanna talk to you about something and I don’t want to do it here.”

Sam looked concerned. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go. Do you need to tell anybody you’re leaving?”

Gabe waved a hand airily. “Nah, they’ll figure it out. This is important, anyway. My place okay? Or would you rather go somewhere else?”

“Your place is fine. Is the thing you want to talk about a good thing or a bad thing?” Sam asked, with worry in his voice.

Gabe smiled reassuringly. “I honestly don’t know yet, Sam. But if I had to guess, I’d say it was pretty damn good.” Then he grinned at Sam. “Last one to the car gets a kiss,” he said and took off running.

~~@~~


	9. Chapter 9

Dean had gone from excited to nervous to completely calm between the park and the way to the restaurant. When he got Cas’s text that he was running late, he went ahead and ordered for them, figuring he knew what Cas liked well enough and it should be there about the time Cas was.

His nerves had disappeared once he’d realized that he was actually kinda lucky. He and Cas got along great—and Cas got along great with Sam and Charlie too. So, if he could be attracted to Cas—and it was looking like maybe that would be the case, once his feelings were a little stronger—and if it was him that Cas was attracted to, then he thought they both had a good shot at being happy. He wasn’t positive he was the guy Cas was into, but there weren’t a lot of options and it would explain a few things.

Dean smiled when Cas walked up to his table at the cafe. He’d chosen an outdoor spot, at a table far away from most of the other customers, so they wouldn’t be overheard. Cas smiled back and Dean’s heart did a little flip-flop at how cute those crinkly eyes were.

Dean had noticed that when Cas smiled sometimes, a lot of it was in his eyes, rather than his lips. He bet a lot of people didn’t pick up on it. It was kinda cool, Dean thought, like Cas’s smiles were a secret you had to pay attention to notice.

“Hey, Cas,” he said, his voice betraying his nerves, though Cas didn’t seem to notice.

“Hello, Dean. Aside from the lameness, are you having a good day so far?” Cas asked, with apparent genuine interest. His smile widened when he realized Dean had bought him a coffee and a burger.

“Uh, yeah. Pretty good. I mean, a little weird,” Dean said, working himself up for what he was about to say.

“How so?” Cas asked, forehead furrowing between his eyebrows, sipping his brew. “Thank you for the coffee and burger, by the way.”

Dean laughed. “No problem. As for weird... Well, I realized something kind of surprising at the picnic today. Um, turns out,” he said, shifting down in his seat and not making eye contact anymore. “Turns out that I’m, uh, biromantic. Ain’t that a kick in the pants?”

“Oh, you’re - oh. I, um, that must be strange for you.” Dean risked a glance up and Cas looked uncomfortable, almost upset.

“A little, yeah, but compared to realizing I was demi, not so bad, I guess,” Dean joked, to cover how hard his heart was suddenly beating. All his nerves were back now, in full force.

Cas cleared his throat and drank a large gulp of coffee. “How does, um, _he_ feel about it?” he asked finally.

“Well,” Dean said, sitting up again. He quickly glanced up at Cas and then back down. “I don’t know, exactly.” He had a hard time catching his breath, but he managed to say, “I was kind of hoping you could help me figure that out, actually.”

Cas spluttered against his coffee cup. There was a look in his eyes that Dean hoped he was interpreting correctly—and that he hoped to chase away very quickly. Cas took a deep breath, though and started speaking. “Dean, you know I’m not good at reading people—”

“No, Cas,” Dean said, a little more forcefully than he intended. “I was hoping you could help me figure it out because... uh, the guy that I... have a crush on? Um... he’s you.”

Dean died a thousand times in the next second of silence. Then Cas set his cup down with a loud clink, so unsteadily that coffee nearly splashed out. His eyes were wide and he was breathing so rapidly Dean was a little worried, but then Dean saw the telltale signs of a smile beginning in those amazing blue eyes.

“Me?” he asked in an awed whisper. “You like me?”

Cas’s hand reached out lightning fast and took Dean’s, sending electric bolts across Dean’s skin.

“I like you too, Dean,” Cas said hurriedly, the smile fully breaking across his face now, no longer a secret. “I like you rather a lot.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, grinning hard enough to cramp his cheek muscles. “Am I, um, the person you’re gray for?” He laughed. “Is that even how you say that?”

“I don’t care. And yes, you are,” Cas said. Then his stomach growled. He glared down at it. “That’s not particularly romantic, but I haven’t had anything to eat except a cookie and a few bites of cold egg.”

“Eat your burger, Cas, there’s no rush,” Dean said with a smile. He picked up his as well, taking a big bite. He immediately frowned and Cas did too.

“You know how they say that when you are very happy, that food tastes better?” Dean nodded. “This is the worst hamburger I have ever eaten. How bad do you think it would taste on a normal day?”

Dean choked down his bite of terrible burger and beamed at Cas. “So, does this mean I get to take you on a date?”

Cas smiled back, then frowned again. “Yes, but I get to pick the restaurant.”

Dean laughed. “Whatever you say, Cas. Should we order something else?”

Cas took another bite, grimacing as he forced himself to chew and swallow. “What if the next thing is even worse?” he asked with a shudder.

“Everything all right?” the waitress asked as she popped up from nowhere.

“These burgers are an abomination against mankind,” Cas said and Dean couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out.

“Oh. I’m so sorry. Should I have the cook make you a new one?”

“Has he or she been to cooking school since this one was made?” Cas asked.

“Um... can I get you anything else?” she asked and Dean took pity on her.

“Could we just get some fries and the check, please?” Dean asked.

“Of course.” She smiled at him gratefully. “But these will be on the house. I’ll take them away, okay?”

Dean smiled at her and when he turned back, Cas was digging into his back pocket. He extracted his wallet and threw ten dollars on the table.

“She just said it was on the house. And anyway, I was planning to pay,” Dean said.

“That’s her tip. I’m aware that I can be rather intimidating, but it’s hardly her fault the cook prepares dumpster food.”

As he sat there staring at Cas with what was no doubt a sappy look on his face, Dean thought he might be in a little deeper than like at this point. Or at least he was if the way he wanted to run his fingers through Cas’s hair and kiss him stupid was any indication. Had his eyes always been that blue? Dean had known that Cas was a good looking guy, but he’d never noticed his athletic build before or how graceful his fingers were.

“So where should we go on our date?” Dean blurted, to try and stop the images that staring at Cas were bringing into his mind.

Cas smiled. “I know a place. I think you’ll enjoy it as much as I do.” He glanced down at the table and back up, shyly. “More importantly, when will we be going on this date?”

Dean grinned. “You free tonight?”

“It happens that I am,” Cas said, just as the fries—soggy and grease-soaked as they were—arrived. “Er, thank you. Here,” he said, picking up the ten dollars and holding it out to her. “You’re a decent server. Take this for your trouble. Go find yourself employment in a place where they have decent food.”

The waitress stammered and then walked away, ten dollars clutched in her fist.

“Dean, these fries are awful. Should we just go?” Cas smiled, another of his secret ones. “I’d like to go home and start getting ready for my date tonight.”

Dean gave him a smile there was nothing secret about. He thought they might be able to see it from space, actually. “Yeah, that sounds good. How about if I pick you up in about two hours? Is that okay?”

Cas nodded. “That would be perfect, Dean.”

“Um, how should I dress for where we’re going?”

Cas’s smile got a little bigger. “What you normally wear away from work is fine, Dean. It’s not a fancy place. You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

They said their goodbyes and left the restaurant, each of them shooting frequent glances back at each other as they made their way to their cars. Dean’s face was hurting from all the smiling he was doing, but he didn’t mind. He’d been lonely a long time. With any luck, it would be a long time before he was again.

He got behind the wheel and watched Cas drive away, waving when Cas waved at him one last time. Before he started his car, though, he stopped and sent Sam a text.

**So. Turns out I’m bi-romantic.**

Dean was surprised by the response he got.

**> I knew it!**

**...Uh...k. Wish you’d clued me in.**

**> Yeah coz you’d have listened to me if I’d told you I thought you had a thing for Cas. :/**

**Ok, true.**

**We’ve got a date tonight :)**

**> I’m glad, Dean. I think you two are good together.**

**Yeah. Me too.**

~~@~~

Sam really hoped he was right about Dean and Cas.

He decided it was better not to get Gabe’s hopes up, though, so he kept quiet and didn’t say anything. Then Gabe mentioned wanting to talk and Sam got nervous for himself. Not that Gabe had given any indication that things were anything other than great, but... there was always the chance. It had been a good day so far, and Sam hoped that continued.

He didn’t have long to worry about it, though because when they got to the car, Gabe kissed him, as promised. Then, on the drive to his house, Gabe kept him occupied by telling funny stories about all the managers Sam had met with today. If Sam didn’t know better, he’d say Gabriel was nervous about their talk too.

Once inside, Gabe went to get them some drinks and told Sam to have a seat on the couch. Sam fidgeted and looked around, wishing he had a clue what was about to happen. Gabe said he hoped it was good, but Sam didn’t know what that meant.

The thing was, he was pretty sure he had fallen for Gabriel and he really didn’t want to get his heart broken. His dating history wasn’t as bad as Dean’s, but it hadn’t been filled with rainbows and kittens, either. His last partner, Ruby, had been the worst of all of them. She had seemed supportive and understanding of his asexuality at first, but then had spent the last month of their relationship trying to “fix” him—by any means necessary. It hadn’t ended well.

“Here you go, Sammy-o. Fresh squeezed iced tea with stevia,” Gabe said, grinning just a little too brightly.

“Thanks. So, um, you wanted to talk?” Sam said, cutting straight to it.

Gabe’s grin faltered. “Yeah. About that,” he said, biting his lip. “Um, I wanna tell you something and it’s okay if you don’t agree, all right?” he said, holding up a hand as though Sam was trying to argue. “If you don’t feel the, um... What I mean is, it doesn’t have to change anything between us, just because I tell you this... thing.”

“Gabe, you’re freaking me out, man. Just tell me. Please.”

Gabe, if anything, looked scared now. Instinctively, Sam reached out and took his hand, to soothe him. Even if they were about to break up, Sam didn’t want him to go through whatever this was without support. Gabe’s whole body relaxed and he smiled, genuinely this time.

“I love you,” Gabe said in a soft voice, as if saying the words was a relief.

Sam reflexively squeezed Gabe’s hand. Time seemed to stretch like a band, so that everything was in slow motion. Fire and ice chased themselves through his skin. He felt a smile break across his face, but he couldn’t seem to speak for the moment. All he could do was smile stupidly at Gabe and crush his hand. Then Gabe started to look a little worried and the band snapped, bringing Sam back to the present.

“Me too. I love you back, I mean. I, um, yeah. That’s... wow. I was so worried it was something bad. Like you were gonna suggest we try to have sex or something.”

Gabe looked hurt and Sam instantly regretted the words.

“Not because I don’t trust you, Gabe,” Sam rushed to assure him. “That has just happened to me before. In my last relationship.”

“I wouldn’t have done that, Sam,” Gabe said, clearly still upset.

“Gabe, I know. I do.” He took a deep breath. “And anyway, I told you I’d be willing to try that if I was in love with someone, and I’m in love with you, so it really wouldn’t have been like with her, anyway, I don’t even know why I said it, I’m sorry.”

Gabe’s face cleared. “It’s okay, Sam. I don’t know why I let it bother me. You just told me you love me back, so what do I have to be sad about today, huh?” he asked, leaning closer.

Sam met him halfway and they kissed, long and deep. Gabe was the first one to stop. He sat back and looked at Sam’s whole face, stroking his hand up and down one cheek lovingly. Sam looked back at him with equal joy.

“How’d I get so lucky, Sam-o?” Gabe whispered, reverently. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Sam felt tears prickle in his eyes at the same time a grin split his face. “I guess you earned it by being the best thing that ever happened to me.”

They kissed again and then some more, until they were interrupted by the trill of Sam’s phone. Gabe groaned, but took the opportunity to thirstily gulp down his entire glass of tea while Sam checked his messages. Sam laughed out loud in glee as he read Dean’s message.

“I knew it!” he said out loud, even as he typed it.

Gabe looked at him quizzically, but Sam shook his head until he was finished texting with Dean. When he was all finished, he set the phone aside and drank his own tea. Then he set the glass down and smiled at Gabe.

“Turns out we aren’t the only ones making declarations today,” he said.

“Oh?”

“Yep. It just so happens that Dean has discovered he is, in fact, bi-romantic—and now he has a date with your brother,” Sam said, smugly.

Gabe looked stunned for a moment, but then his eyes narrowed. “You figured it out, didn’t you? At the picnic.”

“Yeah. Well, I hoped that was what happened, but I wasn’t sure, so I didn’t say anything. I just knew the way Dean had been acting toward Cas and then when he left when he saw Meg and Cas together, I had a really strong feeling.”

“You knew Meg had a thing for Cas or something?”

Sam snorted. “Meg has a thing for all the shy new-hires. It was pretty much a given.”

Gabe laughed. “You’re pretty good at this deduction stuff. Maybe in a past life you were a [private detective](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3149477) or something.” He kissed Sam softly again. “Bet we were still together, though.”

“I bet we were,” Sam said, smiling. “Hey, maybe you were the asexual in that one,” he teased.

Gabe looked very serious then. “Sam. Trust me on this. There is no life in which I am asexual.” Then his expression softened. “Still, I doubt there’s any life where we’re together that I wouldn’t give it up to be with you.”

“You’re—that’s—shut up,” Sam spluttered, feeling more like Dean than himself as he tried to cover his sudden rush of emotions.

Gabe only smiled at him. “As you wish, Buttercup.”

Sam pulled him into a hug that he knew was probably a little too tight, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t have words for what he was feeling, but he had to express it somehow. Gabe seemed to understand because he squeezed back just as tight.

“I love you, Gabe,” Sam whispered into Gabe’s hair.

“Love you too, Sam. Kinda great, huh?” Gabe asked. Then he partly slid back out of the hug. “So, listen, how would you feel about spending the night, huh? Just to sleep, I mean.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I think that would be nice.” Then he pointed at Gabe, looking stern. “As long as cuddling is on the table,” he said, before breaking into a smile again.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, Sam-o. Nothing more and nothing less.”

“Fair enough.”

“Well, we have a few hours to kill until then. How about we go to a movie, have some dinner, head over to your place to get you some clothes and then head back here?” Gabe asked.

“Sounds good. Any movies you’re interested in?”

So they spent half an hour picking a movie and then drove out to the theater. Sam knew he was hogging the popcorn, but he figured since Gabe was hogging the Junior Mints, it was only fair. They didn’t make out, but Sam did put his arm around Gabe and Gabe rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam felt a contentment he hadn’t know before, in the middle of that darkened theater. He kissed the top of Gabe’s head and he felt a hand squeeze his thigh in response.

They grabbed dinner at a little Thai place near Sam’s house. Sam was happy to learn Gabe liked things as spicy as he did. Afterward, Sam suggested ice cream before they went to his place.

Gabe kissed him on the lips, loudly and declared, “You are the perfect man, Sam Wesson. I shall make you my child bride.”

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot, Sam-o. Your idiot. You love me and you’re stuck with me. Thems the breaks, kiddo. Now, how many scoops should I get? Three or four?”

“Gabe!”

“You’re right. Better make it five to be safe.”

“My idiot,” Sam said, grinning.

~~@~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could, I don't know, write me if you want. No pressure. ~~ALL THE PRESSURE~~ ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** for mild smut in the second half of the chapter (past the ~~@~~) 
> 
> I will put a "!!!" before the actual part and the art for this chapter at the end of the smut, so it can be easily skipped without you missing the non-smutty parts at the end of the chapter. Hover here for spoilers, if you intend to skip it but want to know what happens after the "!!!".

Cas couldn’t believe his ears.

Did Dean really just say what Cas thought he just said?

“Me?” he asked, knowing he probably looked a bit like a fish gasping for water. “You like me?”

And then suddenly, somehow, Cas had a date. Cas had a date with Dean. He might even kiss Dean. Cas hadn’t been much of a fan of kissing the few times he’d tried it. Of course, much like with everything else, he suspected things would be different with Dean. He was excited to find out.

As Cas drove home to grab a snack and get ready, he had a sudden, horrible thought. What if Dean was bi-romantic, but still only hetero-demi-sexual? Was that possible? Cas’s previous luck with dating said it was not only possible but likely. Cas groaned and banged the steering wheel with one hand.

Then he decided he was not going to stress himself out over this. Sure, for the first time in his life he wanted to touch someone’s naked body. And he’d never before longed to taste their skin or feel them writhing under and over him until... He dug his nails into his palm to try and distract himself from the direction his thoughts were taking. He still wasn’t used to having to deal with feelings like this.

Once he got home, he made himself a small sandwich and ate it while he picked out an outfit. He got showered and changed far too quickly—and then spent forty-five minutes pacing the floor chewing his thumbnail. He ran agitated hands through his hair for good measure.

When Dean finally arrived, Cas’s nerves were at a fever pitch, but the sight of Dean calmed him considerably. Dean’s smile just set him at ease and made him feel so happy. Then Cas caught his reflection in the window of Dean’s car and realized that his hair looked like he’d been electrocuted. He closed his eyes and sighed before he opened the door.

When he got in the car, he forgot all about his hair again.

Dean was smiling at him just as warmly as he had at the door, but now only a foot or so separated them from each other. “Heya, Cas,” he said and Cas smiled back hard enough he expected Dean could see all the way back to his molars.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Wow, this is weird, huh? I mean, it’s great, but... it’s strange, right?”

Though he found his own annoying, Cas found Dean’s nervousness endearing. “It is a bit a little odd, knowing that I don’t have to hide my feelings anymore.”

Dean nodded, staring out the windshield as he started the car. “So where to?”

Cas directed him on a long convoluted route to the restaurant where Sam and Dean—and lately Cas— had their regular beer nights. Dean laughed out loud when they turned onto the street.

“Good choice, buddy,” he teased. “You’re right, I love it.”

Cas shrugged. “I needed an excellent hamburger to make up for that industrial waste you bought me earlier.”

Dean grimaced. “Yeah, that was pretty damn bad, man, sorry.”

Cas smiled. “I don’t mind. The company was worth it.”

Dean smiled back and got out of the car. Once inside, he led Cas to a table at the back corner of the bar. Cas was worried at first that Dean was ashamed of being seen on a date with a man, but Dean quickly put that idea to rest. They were seated in front of the window and, even though there were people walking by, Dean put his hand over Cas’s on the table as he slid into the booth.

“I hope you don’t mind sitting back here. I just thought it would be nice to have a little privacy,” he said, giving Cas’s hand a little squeeze.

“No, this is fine,” Cas said, heart picking up speed at Dean’s touch.

“Hey guy—oh, no, did you and Sam break up?” a familiar waitress asked as she approached the table and noticed their linked hands.

Dean withdrew his hand to turn and gape at her. “What? Dude, no, Sam and I aren’t together! The guy’s like my brother, man!”

She looked chagrined and gave Cas an apologetic face. “Sorry, Dean! I just always thought you two had kind of a gay vibe going. I mean, neither one of you ever looked at women and you were always together, whispering about stuff, so, you know....” She trailed off, looking upset.

Dean shook his head. “All right, I get it.” He looked around, presumably to make sure no one was near, then he dropped his voice. “Just to set the record straight, Sam’s asexual and I’m demi-sexual. That’s why we never looked at women. For your information, I didn’t even know I liked guys until today.”

“I don’t know what some of those words mean, but again, I’m really sorry. And I guess, happy for you and, uh, Cas?” she asked, confirming his name. He nodded.

“Well, feel free to use the internet to find out what the words mean. In the meantime, we’ll take the usual.”

“Dean!” Cas scolded.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fiiine,” he said, blowing out a breath. “I’m nervous and that makes me cranky. Plus I don’t like it when people make assumptions about me. Asexual means Sam doesn’t find anyone sexually attractive, ever. Demi-sexual means I can only find people sexually attractive if I have romantic feelings for them first.”

“Well, hey, if I can’t forgive one of my favorite customers when I was the one who screwed up in the first place, who can I forgive, huh?” she asked, positive attitude kicking back in. “I’ll get your stuff right out to you,” she said, patting Dean on the shoulder. “And for what it’s worth, you two make a cuter couple than you and Sam, anyway,” she said with a wink at Cas.

Dean acted like he would say something to her retreating back, but Cas squeezed his hand to get his attention. All the tension left Dean visibly when he looked at Cas again. He smiled.

“Sorry. It’s been a weird day, you know?” He nodded at their hands. “Not that I’m not happy about this, I just don’t know if I’ve fully processed it.”

“It’s okay, Dean. Being gray has certainly taken some getting used to for me. I can only imagine that suddenly realizing you’re bi-romantic must be strange.”

Dean stared down at the table, chewing his lip. “So, how long have you liked me, anyway? I don’t mean the gray thing, just like, you know, the romantic part, I guess.”

Cas felt his face heat up. “Well, um... actually, the answer to both questions is essentially the same. Since the first time we met. I didn’t realize the gray part at first, but the feelings were beginning from the first time I laid eyes on you.”

Dean fell back against his seat. “The whole time? You’ve liked me the whole time we’ve been friends?” He shook his head. “How did you stand it?” Dean closed his eyes and groaned. “I really didn’t make it easy on you did I?”

“Well, no. There was a lot of touching and talk of you dating other people,” Cas said with a smile. Then he frowned, suddenly realizing he had no idea how Dean knew he was bi-romantic. “What about you? When did you realize you had feelings for me?”

Dean looked at him sheepishly. “This morning when I saw Meg hitting on you.”

“What? How did that...?” Cas gestured with his free hand.

Dean lifted and lowered one shoulder. “I wanted to deck her when I saw her run her hand up your arm. Realized I was jealous, then figured out that had to mean I had feelings for you.” He waited for the waitress to set down their beers and then leave again, then said, “Then I realized that I’ve kind of been wanting to kiss you and, you know....” Dean cleared his throat and dropped his voice to a mumble, so Cas missed the end of his sentence.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said ‘you know and maybe do other stuff besides kissing,’” Dean said a little louder, face turning a lovely shade of pink.

“Oh,” Cas said, electric tingles traveling up and down his body. “I would enjoy kissing and maybe doing other stuff besides kissing.” He smiled again. “I think I’d enjoy it rather a lot.”

Dean kept blushing, but he smiled back, rubbing his thumb against Cas’s. “Yeah? Well, good. It’s... I mean, I’m not used to being with anyone much, let alone a guy, so it’s probably gonna be awkward and terrible at first.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a natural at sales?” Cas deadpanned.

Dean snorted. “Sorry. Just being honest.”

Cas smiled, looking at Dean fondly. “I honestly don’t think it’s possible for touching you to be terrible. Awkward, perhaps, but never terrible.”

Acting on a whim, he lifted Dean’s hand and kissed it. He was rewarded with a smile as bright as the sun.

~~@~~

Gabe was feeling pretty damn fine right about now.

Not only was he in love for the first time in his life, but Sam felt the same way. Now, he was brushing his teeth so that he could get into bed to sleep next to the man he loved for the very first time. Sam, gorgeous, sweet, amazing Sam, was waiting for him in the next room. In his bed. And Gabriel didn’t even mind that sex wasn’t on the table.

When he came out of the bathroom, he was already smiling so hard he wasn’t sure how his face wasn’t cracking apart. Yet when he caught sight of Sam, lying there waiting for him, the smile impossibly grew wider still. Sam’s smile was just as wide.

“Hey, Sam,” Gabe said quietly. “You ready for that cuddling we talked about?”

Sam nodded. “Can’t wait.” He rolled toward Gabriel as Gabe crawled into bed beside him. “What about kissing? Would that... be too much for you?”

Gabe rolled his eyes, smile not even dimming slightly. “Sam, I’m not an animal. If you want to kiss, we can kiss. If I get a hard-on, I will survive it. If it gets too uncomfortable, I’ll take myself into the other room and take care of it. No big.”

Sam’s face grew soft and serious. “You’re... I don’t have words. You’re so fucking great, Gabe.”

“I gotta do better than that if I’m going to deserve you.”

“Shut up. You shut up and you kiss me right now,” Sam demanded.

Gabriel had no intention of arguing. They kissed, more urgently than they had before. There was a desperation to Sam’s side of things that Gabe assumed was just an overflow of the emotions he was feeling. Gabriel thought it was sad that his ease with not having sex was such a big deal—because he knew that meant other people had had a big problem with it. Other idiots’ losses were his gigantic gain.

# !!! 

After the kissing had been going on for a while, Gabe noticed that something was different from other times they’d kissed. For the first time that he was aware of, Sam actually had an erection. Gabriel scooted backward a little, just to make sure he didn’t accidentally grind into it.

“Do _you_ need to go into the other room and take care of it?” Gabriel asked in a teasing tone, pulling out of the kiss just far enough to look at Sam so he could see he was joking.

Sam’s gaze dropped. “Actually, if, um... you could try to take care of it, if you want.”

Gabe went completely still. “Sam, what are you saying right now? Use tiny words because I don’t have a lot of blood in my brain at the moment.”

Sam huffed a laughed and smacked Gabe lightly on the arm. “I’m saying, I always said if I was in love I’d try... and we’re here, in bed, and my, uh, dick is awake and... I don’t know, it seems like as good a time as any.”

Gabriel looked at him searchingly, checking for any sign of doubt in Sam’s face. “Sam, are you absolutely sure you want to try anything? Don’t say it just because you think I want it. I am fine with how we are right now, I swear.” And he was. He would love it if Sam wanted more, but if he didn’t, he was totally okay with that too.

“I’m sure, Gabe. I might not like it, but... I want to try. All right?”

Gabe smiled at him fondly. “You’re the boss, Sam.”

He kissed him again for a while and then moved his kisses away from Sam’s mouth. He went slowly, sticking in one spot to make sure it was okay before moving on to the next. He was honestly surprised that Sam was still not stopping him by the time his lips pressed against Sam’s stomach. Even if nothing else happened, Gabe was enjoying just getting to do this much. Touching Sam’s body was pretty much the best thing he’d experienced outside of spending time with Sam while upright.

“You still okay, Sam?” Gabe asked as he kissed just above the waistband of Sam’s boxers and started to slide them down.

“Yeah. Still good,” Sam said.

Gabe slid the shorts down and kissed both Sam’s thighs and hips before moving back to attend to the erection that he’d been skirting around for about fifteen minutes. He didn’t remember ever being this nervous before touching someone’s junk before. Still, this was a big moment, so it wasn’t surprising.

He touched it lightly with his hand, stroking up the shaft. Sam didn’t moan in ecstasy, but neither did he tell Gabriel to stop, so he moved to where he could get his mouth on him. He licked up the path his fingers had taken and Sam still made no move to stop him, so he did it again. Then he moved up and prepared to try and take it into his mouth.

His lips had barely closed around it an slid down an inch before Sam’s hand was pressing against his forehead. “No, no, gross, sorry, please,” Sam said in a rush.

Gabe let go instantly and backed off before Sam had even said the second ‘no’. He slid back up beside Sam, not touching him.

“Sorry, Gabe, it just feels... I don’t like it,” Sam said.

Gabriel smiled. “There’s nothing to apologize for. You tried something new. It wasn’t your thing. No big deal.” He hesitantly reached out and stroked Sam’s arm. “You’re still okay with other touches, right?”

“Absolutely!” Sam said hurriedly. “I liked everything up until you actually touched my, uh, dick.”

Gabe’s smile widened. “Well, in that case, someday I’d like to kiss you everywhere except there again,” he said, planting kiss on Sam’s nose. “How about for tonight, you be big spoon and we go to sleep, huh?”

“I love you, Gabe,” Sam said, and the rawness in his voice said he meant it.

“Well, you’re in luck there. Because I happen to be stupid in love with you back,” Gabe said.

After one last kiss, Gabe rolled over and Sam wrapped around him. The penis that pressed against his ass was no longer hard and that was fine. It was still a comforting warmth against him. Sam’s hand slid over his stomach and stroked his skin in small circles. Gabriel’s own erection was returning to life with the attention and proximity, but Gabe was content enough that he was drifting off to sleep in spite of it.

He snapped to full consciousness when Sam’s hand drifted down and first brushed against him and then circled his cock. He went completely still, not even daring to breathe.

“Sam?” he whispered.

Instead of answering, Sam pressed a kiss near his ear and started stroking him in earnest. The combination of Sam’s kisses to his neck, his chest pressed to Gabe’s back, and his strong hand gripping Gabe’s erection were causing Gabe to spiral quickly toward his orgasm. The fact that Sam had probably never done this to anyone besides himself was helping a lot.

“Love you,” Sam whispered his his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

That was all it took to have Gabriel coming on his sheets. Sam stroked him through it and then offered Gabe his T-shirt to clean up the mess.

** **

Gabe rolled over and kissed Sam hard. “I love you too, but you didn’t have to do that,” Gabe said when they parted their lips again.

“I know. I didn’t do it out of a sense of obligation,” Sam said.

“Then why...?”

Sam smiled and swiped a strand of hair off Gabe’s face. “You were so great about the whole thing. I wanted to do something to make you happy. And touching you like that doesn’t squick me or anything. It’s not really that different from masturbating.” Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and shrugged. “Wasn’t really that different from giving you a neck massage, really. Easy for me, made you feel good... win, win, right?” He pressed a quick kiss to Gabe’s forehead.

Gabe looked at Sam with something like awe. “You’re fucking amazing, do you know that?” He rolled onto his back. “I have the best boyfriend anyone has ever had.” He turned his head toward Sam and squinted. “How did I manage that? I am a terrible human being!” He rolled onto his side again, pulling Sam close. “I do not deserve you, but no way am I giving you back. The universe clearly fucked up, but they can’t take you away, I won’t let them.”

Sam laughed. “Pretty sure you give me a run for my money in the best boyfriend department.”

Gabe kissed him, long and slow. “Oh, no, Sam. You win that category, hands down. And I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot. And I’m not stupid enough to let you go.”

“Yeah, well, that’s good. You’re kinda stuck with me too, Gabe.”

“So we’re still going ahead with that whole making you my child bride thing, right?”

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot, Sam.”

“Go to sleep, my idiot.”

~~@~~


	11. Chapter 11

Dean apparently couldn’t keep the amusement off his face, though he was trying.

“What are you smirking about?” Cas asked when they were halfway done with their burgers.

“I was just thinking how people have always told me I was good-looking, but I never knew I was hot enough to turn an Ace into a Gray,” he said, trying to come across as cocky—without laughing and ruining the whole thing.

“Dean,” Cas said with his annoyed face fully engaged. “That is not how that works and you know it.”

“Oh, really? Says the man who turned the straight guy bi,” Dean said with a snort. Then he gave up and grinned.

Cas finally got that he was joking and grinned back. “It is kind of funny, when you look at it like that.”

“Man, all that time I wasted looking for a woman and you were right here under my nose all the time.” Dean shook his head as he popped a fry into his mouth. “The stupidest part is....” He glanced up at Cas and then back down at his fries. “I kept thinking, ‘Why can’t I find a woman I can talk to the way Cas and I talk?’ And it took all this time for me to figure out that was the benchmark.”

Cas reached out and stroked a finger down his hand and Dean felt the skin under that finger come alive. “The important thing is that you realize it now. I’m so glad to be here with you right now, you have no idea, Dean.” He signaled the waitress for two more beers. “As I’ve told you, I have a history of falling for the wrong people. And since you were very clear that you were hetero-romantic, I thought my affection for you was hopelessly one-sided.”

“I feel stupid, man. You know, I even asked Sam, ‘Who the hell wouldn’t wanna be with Cas?’” Dean laughed. “He wasn’t even surprised when I told him I realized I was into you.” Then his brow furrowed. “Actually, I didn’t even have to tell him it was you, just that I was bi, now that I think about it.” He shrugged. “Anyway, I’m glad we’re here now too. It’s not nearly as weird as I thought it might be.”

“No, it isn’t for me, either.”

They finished their burgers and spent a while debating on what to do next. They switched from beer to soda before dessert, so their lengthy debate gave them time to start sobering up. Finally, they decided to just go for a drive. Dean had suggested it, but Cas seemed pretty excited by the idea.

“I haven’t had much time to explore the city since I moved here. I’d love to see more of it.”

So Dean took him through the streets of downtown and then through the sprawling suburbs. After that, it was all countryside and Cas seemed to like that best of all. The wind ruffled their hair and they held hands as they rolled down the road. The only reason Dean noticed how much time had passed was that he was getting low on gas and the sun was close to setting.

“Wow, we’ve been on the road a long time. Guess we ought to start heading back,” he said, though he wasn’t ready for the date to be over yet.

“I’ve had a wonderful day, Dean. I’m not ready for it to end, really,” Cas said wistfully, staring out at the darkening sky. “When we get back to my house, you could come in and watch a movie, if you want?”

Dean did want. He grinned. “Hell, yeah, Cas. I’d love to.”

The gas station they stopped at on the way to Cas’s had a Redbox, so Dean sent Cas to get a movie and snacks while he filled the tank. He was a little worried about what kind of movie Cas would pick, but when Cas got back to the car, he was carrying _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , Junior Mints and Theater Butter popcorn. Obviously, Dean had chosen the best person in the world to go bi for.

Dean couldn’t get over how great Cas was. And now that he realized he felt more than friendship, it was even better than before. He stole glances at Cas at every stop light. He couldn’t get enough of looking at that face. When he thought about kissing him, his pulse raced in the best way. He hadn’t been this excited in a long time.

He pulled the car to a stop at the curb, but didn’t turn off the engine until after he had put a hand on Cas to halt him from getting out of the car and asked him to wait a minute.

“Okay, so I guess traditionally you wait for the end of the date, but I don’t wanna wait any more,” he said, turning to face Cas fully.

Cas looked at him wide-eyed. “Wait for what?” he whispered, as if he already knew.

“To kiss you,” Dean said, lifting a hand up to the side of Cas’s face. “Is that all right, Cas?” he asked, already so close he could feel the heat from Cas’s breath on his face.

Cas nodded, never taking his eyes from Dean’s as Dean started moving forward, closing the distance. His eyes slid closed and then... _contact_. He wanted a whole bed made out of those lips, they were so plush and inviting. He was enjoying just the feeling of pressing against them and it was Cas who slid his tongue out and deepened the kiss. Dean liked that even better, especially when Cas’s hand came up and gripped at the front of his shirt.

Suddenly it was like Dean could breathe for the very first time. He didn’t think any kiss had ever felt like this—though admittedly he didn’t have that many to which he could compare it. Still, it felt like nothing else ever had. It was that something between he and Cas made tangible.

The kiss got heated more quickly than he’d expected, given both their relative lacks of experience with attraction. He had to force himself to shakily break away from Cas and take a figurative step back. Cas’s face was flushed and his lips were even plumper than they had been. He looked sexy as hell and Dean thought that might have been the first time he ever thought that about anyone. Dean wanted to kiss that look off his face—or kiss him so well it stayed there permanently.

Instead, he said, “We should probably go inside and watch that movie now.”

“One more?” Cas asked, staring at Dean’s mouth.

“One more couldn’t hurt,” Dean said, not sure if that was true.

They fell together again, this time hands roaming over each others’ bodies and exploring the contours and angles. Cas kept himself in good shape and Dean would have made a mental note to ask him about it, if he hadn’t gotten distracted by the feeling of Cas’s teeth against his bottom lip. Then Cas was mouthing at his jaw, heading for his ear or neck or some other no doubt equally erogenous zone and Dean knew it was time to call a halt.

“Whoa, whoa, hey, Cas, wait,” he said reluctantly, pulling away. “I want you too, trust me, but let’s take this slow, all right? You’re still new at this. I don’t want you to get overwhelmed. Let’s stick to kissing tonight, okay?”

Cas smiled sheepishly and nodded. “You’re right. I’ve just been fantasizing about this moment for so long, it was hard not to indulge.”

Dean groaned. “You make it really hard for a guy to maintain his resolve to be a gentleman, you know that?”

“You’ve been making it really hard for me for weeks,” Cas said with a flat expression, deliberately glancing down at his lap.

Dean let out a decidedly unsexy laugh that had Cas grinning. “Come on, Casanova, let’s go eat too much popcorn and mints and maybe I’ll let you make out with me a little during the credits.”

“I will hold you to that,” Cas said as he opened his door.

Cas made the popcorn and they sat close on the couch to watch the movie, Dean’s arm wrapped around Cas and Cas’s hand on Dean’s knee. They finished all the popcorn and mints and an entire two-liter of Sprite between them. At some point after they finished eating, Dean reached over with his other hand and took Cas’s hand in his.

They did not make out during the credits, after all, since Cas was asleep with his head on Dean’s shoulder before the band of misfits on the screen even saved the day. Dean didn’t mind. He kissed Cas’s thick, dark hair and just held on like that until the credits were over. Then he carefully got up and laid Cas over on the couch. He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over him. Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s temple and then went in search of pen and paper.

He wrote a note and left it on the coffee table.

C -

I had the best time tonight.

See you soon.

\- D

~~@~~

Sam had not expected to have a physical reaction to Gabe’s kisses.

He’d never had a reaction like it, that he could recall. He’d had plenty of non-kissing-related erections, of course, but no other kissing ones. He figured it was as good a time as any to see if he could enjoy sex with someone he loved but was no more attracted to than anyone else he’d ever met.

All of the touches Gabe was giving him felt great. They weren’t necessarily increasing his arousal, but neither were they decreasing it. He liked how it felt to have Gabriel kissing his skin. It didn’t overwhelm him with lust, but it was a very pleasant experience. He felt closer to Gabe than he’d ever felt to another human being in his life.

Then Gabe’s mouth closed around his erection and he wanted that to stop as quickly as humanly possible. He expected Gabe to at least be a little upset, but if he was, he gave no sign whatsoever. He just stopped, backed off and acted as unfazed as he might’ve if Sam had only said, “No, thanks, I don’t like green beans.”

When Sam wrapped Gabe up like the little spoon, it just felt so right. Gabriel seemed to belong in all of Sam’s empty spaces. When his hand brushed Gabe’s erection, he realized he wanted to do something for Gabe. Not because he felt an obligation. Just because he wanted to make Gabe feel good, the way Gabe had done for him—regardless of how it had ended—and he wanted to give Gabe relief, in the same way he had wanted to help relieve other partners’ tension by massaging their shoulders.

Gabe acted like he’d done something amazing, but Sam didn’t see it that way. Of course, Gabe didn’t seem to understand how amazing he was, either, reacting the way he had to Sam’s discomfort. A little ball of anxiety Sam hadn’t even realized had been building inside him was untangling. Gabe honestly didn’t seem to mind the lack of sex, which was fantastic. But just in case he eventually might have, Sam had figured out a way to give Gabe that sort of intimacy without compromising his own comfort boundaries.

For the first time, he really started to feel like this could work and be something real and lasting. He kissed the top of Gabe’s head and squeezed him slightly. He watched him smile slightly in his sleep and then Sam fell asleep smiling himself.

The next morning, it was nice being domestic. They seemed to glide around each other with minimal effort. In the morning, Gabe’s priority was breakfast, while Sam’s was a shower, so they were able to take turns easily. When Sam got out of the shower, Gabe was just plating breakfast, so they could eat together. Then he went for a shower while Sam cleaned up. They got dressed at the same time.

They both seemed to have unstoppable smiles on their faces all morning. Gabe kept interrupting the dressing process by stopping to hug Sam. Sam really didn’t mind. He was feeling pretty touchy-feely himself this morning. He found plenty of excuses to put his hands on Gabe too.

“So,” Gabe said, when they were in the car headed to work. “Last night was awesome, Sam. Not just the handjob, but all of it. The cuddling and kissing and all of it.”

Sam took in Gabriel’s profile, memorizing every line and contour. “Yeah. It was pretty damn great, Gabe.” He reached out and took Gabe’s closest hand in his larger one. “And, you know, you don’t have to wait for me to offer. If you want a handjob, you can ask.”

Gabriel took his eyes off the road long enough to look at Sam in surprise. “Really? It’s not just a special occasion thing?”

Sam had to laugh. “No, Gabe. I’m totally comfortable with doing that. And if doing it makes you more comfortable going without, you know, sex-sex, then—”

“Sam. Sam-o. Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs,” Gabe said, exasperation in his tone. “That _is_ sex-sex, okay? It’s not a substitute or whatever you think.” He looked over at Sam again. “Having you touch me like that? It’s more than I ever expected out of this. It’s not a consolation prize by any means.”

“Oh. Well, good. Then I like I said, just ask.” Sam huffed another laugh. “Seems like we’re really making this work, huh?”

Gabe nodded, smiling broadly. “Seems like we are.”

They shared a quick kiss before they got out of the car and headed into the office.

To Sam’s surprise, when he got to his desk, he was almost immediately summoned to his bosses office. He was given a raise and a promotion to a position they’d created just for him. He was going to be overseeing efficiency for three different departments to try and streamline the work flow using his suggestions at the picnic.

“I’m going to have an assistant!” he told Dean at lunch.

Instead of responding, Dean stared at him intently, as he’d been doing the whole of their meal together. Finally, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“You had sex!” Dean accused in a loud whisper.

Sam felt his skin flush. “What? No, I didn’t!”

Dean’s expression went flat in disbelief. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, all right, fine, I spent the night at Gabe’s and some stuff happened, but I didn’t... ’have sex’ with him, we just... you know. Did some stuff. And I didn’t like the... you know... actual sexual part and made him stop.”

Dean’s face was a strange mix of triumph and concern now. “Was he cool about it?”

Sam’s face went soft and he smiled, happily. “Yeah. Yeah, he was pretty fucking great, actually. And I, um....” Sam felt his cheeks burn again. “Well, we’re going to have a sex life that suits us both. And I think it’s gonna work, me and him. Long-term, I mean.”

Dean grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder. “Man, that’s awesome!”

“So, how about you and Cas? How’d that go?”

It was Dean’s turn to smile happily now. “I tell you what, Sammy. I never even guessed I liked dudes before yesterday, but being with Cas? It’s pretty damn sweet.” He took one last bite and pushed his food away. “I thought it would be weirder, you know? Like, kissing and stuff? But it just felt right.” Dean smirked. “Well, I’m not as slutty as you, so there hasn’t been any ‘and stuff’ yet, but the kissing is awesome.”

Sam threw a wadded up napkin at Dean’s head. “Jerk.”

“Bitch!” Dean said, grinning. “But, hey, seriously, congrats on the promotion and Gabe and all of that. You deserve it, dude.” Sam was moved, since Dean wasn’t usually prone to praise like that. Then Dean’s expression turned mischievous. “Since you’re making the big bucks now, I guess that means lunch is on you, huh?”

Sam’s eyes seemed to roll of their own accord. “You know what? Since you finally figured out your crush on Cas, I _will_ buy your lunch to celebrate the removal of your head from your butt.”

“Hey! You coulda said something, you know! I had no idea and I made it really hard on the guy by accident.”

“You’re together now, Dean. I’m sure that’s all he cares about.”

Dean’s face took on a faraway smile. “Yeah, that’s true.” He glanced at Sam and then away, signaling the waitress for the check. “I really like him, Sammy. I like him a lot.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.” Sam actually figured it was way more than like by now, but he didn’t say so. “I’m glad. He really likes you too. I’ve known that for a while now.”

Sam paid the tab when the waitress returned and then they headed back to work. When they parted ways in the office, Dean pulled him into a one-armed hug. Sam was surprised, but he hugged back before Dean let go and took off down the hall.

Sam stopped by the restroom on his way to his new office. When he came out, Charlie was just coming out of the ladies. She grinned and waved, walking over to him.

“Hey, Sam! Can you believe it about Dean and Cas? Crazy, right?” She was obviously pleased by the new development.

“Yeah, it is. I saw it coming a while back, though, so I’m not exactly shocked at this point,” Sam admitted.

“I know, right? Like, come on, Dean, figure it out already,” she said, laughing. “How are things with Gabriel? He cool with the whole... no sex thing?” she asked, gesturing vaguely while making a bemused face.

Sam laughed. “I know you can’t imagine a life without sex, but yeah, he’s great and we’re great.”

“Orgasms are second only to gaming in the hierarchy.” Then she leaned forward, grinning conspiratorially. “But, I’m in luck because Ann Marie turned out to be bicurious and willing to experiment. We’re having drinks again tonight.”

“That’s great. I hope it works out,” Sam said, grinning. “Shit, I better get back to work. I assume you heard I got promoted?”

“Bitch, please, I knew before you did.”

“You really should stop hacking management’s emails,” he said with a wink.

“Yeah, right. Anyway, congrats! I’ll catch ya later, Sam.”

He shook his head in fond exasperation and headed for the elevator. Life was pretty good.

~~@~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut. Once again, I will put !!! before and after.
> 
> I can't believe this is finally done! This was a fun ride with [ArchangelMisha](http://archangelmisha.tumblr.com) as my faithful companion. I had the best time working with her.

Castiel still couldn’t quite believe he and Dean were together.

It had been just over a month now and he was surprised almost every single day by how easily Dean had adjusted to his new romanticism and their new relationship status. The way Dean explained it, figuring out his asexuality and then realizing his demisexuality had prepared him for unexpected feelings. Cas supposed that would help.

“So, Dean,” he said at dinner on the first Friday night after their one month anniversary. “I’ve been thinking. You’ve been very considerate to take it so slowly with me, but I’d like to move a little faster.”

Cas could see Dean’s skin flushing and his eyes darkening. He couldn’t see Dean’s pulse quickening, but Cas suspected it was by the sound of his voice.

“How, um... how much faster?” Dean asked, clearly interested.

Cas smiled and leaned closer, so that Dean could hear him when he lowered his voice. “Quite a bit faster.”

When Dean licked his lips, Cas knew he was probably not going to get the protest he’d been getting thus far whenever he had tried to escalate things beyond kissing and light groping. He slid his hand over and entwined their fingers.

“I think tonight is a good night to see how far I’m ready to go, actually.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, sounding a little breathless.

“Yes,” Cas said, biting his lip.

“Then you should hurry up and finish your damn burger so we can get out of here,” Dean growled, taking an unsafely large bite of his own burger.

“Your table manners are prison-ready,” Cas said with a flat look. He couldn’t hold it though and his face fell into a fond smile.

Dean had the good sense to look chagrined, and his next bite was smaller. Only when he was finished chewing did he say, “Sorry, I’m just—”

“In a hurry. Yes, I know the feeling. I’m not the one who has been putting it off,” Cas reminded him.

“You always tried while we were, you know, excited before. Now you’re asking when we’re just sitting at the table, so I know you’re ready,” Dean explained.

Cas leaned forward again, flat annoyed expression back in place. “You mean I could have been having sex with you all this time if I had just asked you over dinner?”

Dean laughed. “No, I mean, if you’d really been ready, you’d have asked before now when we weren’t in the middle of making out.”

Cas leaned back, squinting at Dean suspiciously. “If you say so.”

“You don’t seem all that interested now, given that you’re not touching your burger,” Dean observed with a hint of disappointment.

“I’m full,” Cas said with a smirk. Dean immediately threw his napkin on his plate and signaled the waiter for the check.

They went back to Dean’s house, probably a little faster than was strictly legal, but Cas wasn’t complaining. They were barely through the door when Dean had him securely wrapped in his arms and was kissing him passionately. There was a definite difference between this kiss and the others before it. Cas could tell that Dean was no longer holding back.

Before he knew it, Cas found himself pressed against the hallway wall. Dean’s hands were roaming both over and under his shirt and Cas mimicked his actions, since Dean had more experience. Cas had been kissing back just as ardently, but Dean stopped for air. His breath was warm against Cas’s chin while he got himself under control.

“Want you so bad, Cas,” Dean whispered, and Cas felt his breath then too. He pressed kisses across Cas’s cheek. “Not used to wanting at all, but even so... Wasn’t like this before.”

Cas wasn’t in the mood to talk, even though he liked the things he was hearing. “Then you should _do_ something about it, Dean,” he growled, dragging Dean’s mouth up to his again.

“Wait,” Dean said, pulling away a second time. “There’s something else. It’s... it’s important.” Bright green eyes stared down at Cas, full of something that stopped his breath. “I don’t wanna wait until after, I wanna say it now.” He backed up slightly, putting one hand on Cas’s face. “The thing is, um....” he said, his voice hoarse and high. “I‘m in with love you,” he whispered.

Cas stared into a face that was naked with emotions, one of which was obviously fear. Cas smiled broadly, feeling his heart swelling inside him. “Oh, Dean. I think I was in love with you before you even realized you were biromantic.”

Dean dragged him in for another kiss, even more passionate than the last. They made their way to the bedroom and then to the bed, losing clothes as they went. Cas was shaking all over, but not from nerves. He had never felt anything like the arousal he was experiencing from being near Dean. It was overwhelming in the best way.

# !!! 

 

For a long time, they just lay on the bed side by side, exploring each others’ naked skin. When Dean’s lips skimmed over his nipple, Cas shuddered and clutched the back of Dean’s head to hold him in place. Dean’s hands were all over him, as if he couldn’t choose just two places to touch. Cas was touching Dean just as eagerly. When their erections brushed against each other, Cas moaned and rocked forward, wanting more.

Dean obliged him for a moment, rolling his own hips forward. Then Dean broke away once again and stood up. Without a word, he pulled a brand new box of condoms and new bottle of lubricant from the cabinet next to the bed. He sat down with his back to Cas, not looking at him.

“I was, uh, thinking we’d probably just stick to frotting, if that’s okay with you?” Dean asked. “I just... I don’t think I’m ready for... other stuff. I don’t know if I will be.”

Cas smiled, sitting up to wrap his arms around Dean’s naked torso. “I think that’s perfect, Dean. I’m not ready for ‘other stuff’, either,” he said, kissing across Dean’s shoulders.

Dean tilted his head to the side to allow Cas access to his neck. Cas happily bit at and licked the skin there, finishing by suckling at Dean’s earlobe and making him groan. When Cas at last released him, Dean turned and kissed him soundly. He stood up and turned to face Cas, still kissing him, then stopped and stepped back.

“So, um, I’ve got condoms, but I haven’t been with anyone in years. I got tested at my last physical and I know you haven’t been with anybody, so... I guess it’s up to you, Cas.”

“I don’t want anything between us, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean leaned forward to kiss him and his hand accidentally brushed Cas’s shaft. Cas thrilled in the feeling of Dean’s hand on his erection, fleeting though it was. It was back quickly as Dean applied some lubricant to them both. The gel was cool as Dean squeezed it on both of their erections, but Cas didn’t mind.

Dean climbed back up on the bed and lay on top of Cas, kissing him and caressing his skin some more, which Cas reciprocated. When they were both breathless again, Dean reached a hand down between them and took both their erections in his hand. Cas tentatively wrapped his own hand around Dean’s and Dean smiled in response, kissing him again.

The feelings coming from Dean’s hand were exquisite and Cas couldn’t hold back his orgasm for long, despite his desire to make it last. It seemed like only a few minutes before he was spiraling up in intense pleasure and throwing back his head as he shouted Dean’s name. He might have been embarrassed about his quick release, if Dean’s own orgasm hadn’t followed immediately after, Cas’s name flying from his lips.

# !!! 

 

Dean quickly wiped them off with a T-shirt, then collapsed on top of Cas. They lay together in a sated heap, panting and stroking each others’ skin absently. Every few seconds, one pressed a kiss to somewhere on the other, but neither moved for several long minutes. Cas didn’t think he’d ever felt better. He allowed himself to float there for a while, just enjoying the moment.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing Dean’s head as he finally started to come back from his blissed-out post-coital state.

He felt Dean smile against his chest. “Love you, Cas.” Lips pressed firmly against his breastbone. “And that was fucking awesome.”

Cas laughed, feeling lighter than he could ever remember. “It was indeed, Dean. I’m glad I was right about it not being terrible. In fact,” he said, rolling onto his side to embrace Dean. “When I’ve had some time to recover, perhaps we can do it again.”

Dean grinned, raising his head. “Oh, yeah, I definitely love you,” he said, coming forward for a deep and thorough kiss.

Cas gave him an annoyed look when they pulled apart. “You had some doubts?”

Dean’s face softened and he kissed Cas tenderly this time. “Not even one.”

Cas couldn’t help smiling back. “Good. Because I definitely love you too, Dean.”

~~@~~

Gabriel had been planning this night for a couple of weeks now.

He knew it was a little soon, but he also knew he was ready and it was right. He and Sam had been together for nearly three months and Gabe knew he would never find anyone better. Sam was the perfect person for him. He’d known it almost from the very beginning.

They had dinner with Cas and Dean first, then the two of them headed over to Gabe’s house after that. Gabriel had told Sam he had a surprise for him, but he’d tried to give him no hint of what it might be. He hoped it was a good surprise. He hoped Sam would want it as much as he did. He honestly couldn’t imagine life going any other way.

“All right, Gabe,” Sam said as soon as they had closed the front door behind them. “What the heck is this surprise? You’ve been weird all night. Well,” Sam added, smirking. “Weirder than usual.”

“All in good time, Sam. All in good time. You want anything to drink? We skipped dessert. Do you want some chocolate?” Gabe asked, suddenly nervous, now that the time had come.

He was certain of what he wanted, but not close to certain about what Sam wanted. He’d gotten Cas’s advice and Cas had told him if he was sure then he should do it. He’d lived on that certainty for the last week, but now the moment was here and Gabe was petrified. It could all go so horribly wrong.

“Gabe?” Sam asked, face showing worry. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Gabriel had to laugh at that and he pulled Sam into a hug, kissing his cheek. “Yeah, you giant piece of perfection. You completely stole my heart.”

Sam huffed. “You scared me for a second, Gabe. I thought you were about to break up with me.”

Gabe looked at Sam with a flat expression. “That would have been a shitty surprise.”

He sucked his lip into his mouth, considering. Suddenly, he knew just what to say.

“No, Sam, for the record, I absolutely do not want to break up. Not now, and well, probably not ever.” He grabbed the small metal bundle from his pocket and taking Sam’s hand to turn it palm up. “Actually, I was kind of hoping you’d move in with me,” he said as he put the key ring in Sam’s open hand.

Sam laughed and for a second, Gabriel was a little worried. Then Sam took his face between his giant paws and kissed away his doubts.

“I was just asking Dean yesterday if he thought it was too soon for me to ask you if you wanted to do that,” Sam said when they came up for air.

“Really?” Gabe asked, relieved.

“Really. So, yes. I want to move in together, Gabe. I wanna live with you.”

“Are you all right with moving in here? I mean, I guess we could do it the other way....” Gabe said uncertainly.

“Your house, my place, I don’t care. As long as we turn it into _our_ place,” Sam said, putting the keys onto his other chain and pulling Gabe in for another kiss. “I like waking up next to you. Almost as much as I like going to sleep next to you.”

Gabe couldn’t seem to keep the smile off his face. “Is this really my life?” he asked, hugging Sam happily.

“I hope so. If this is a dream, I’m going to be pissed,” Sam teased.

“So, I guess we need to plan this thing?”

“We could, yeah. Or, we could go to bed and kiss for a while and talk about it tomorrow.”

Gabe pointed. “You are a very smart man, Sam Wesson. A very smart man.”

Sam grinned. “Play your cards right and I’ll do that thing you like so much.”

“I might take you up on that,” Gabe told Sam, pulling him close. “You know, I bet if we really tried, we could get you moved in before Sunday.”

Sam laughed. “We’ll see. I don’t have a lease or anything, so it’s possible.”

“So,” Gabe said, dragging out the syllable and tugging Sam toward the hallway. “You mentioned that thing I like?” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss Sam’s neck.

The next morning over breakfast, they made plans. Sam called Dean to ask for his help with moving the next day and Sam said Dean was more than willing to help. They enlisted Cas too, so Gabe thought he might get his wish, if Sam was able to pack quickly enough.

“All right, so I guess I spend today packing and tomorrow we bring everything over here,” Sam said when he was off the phone.

Gabe nodded and ate another bite of strawberry pancake. “After we finish eating, you should head over to your place and I’ll go pick up some boxes and meet you there.”

“I figured you’d need to stay here and make room for me,” Sam said, finishing his eggs.

Gabe fidgeted a little nervously. “I kinda, um, already did that.”

Sam laughed. “Really? Wow, you were excited about this, huh?”

Gabriel had a moment of doubt. “Aren’t you?”

“Hell, yes, Gabe!” Sam assured him, reaching over to rub his arm. “I just didn’t realize you were as psyched as I am. I’m _glad_ you are.”

Gabe felt his shoulders slump in relief. “I guess I need to start getting used to this being real, huh?”

“Yeah, I think you do, Gabe. I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Between the two of them, they managed to get everything packed up before dark.

On Sunday morning, Cas and Dean showed up at Sam’s in a large pickup truck borrowed from Dean’s uncle. Between the four of them, they loaded all three vehicles, boxes in the cars and furniture in the truck.

“I doubt if this is going to take more than two trips,” Dean said as he was putting the last table into his truck bed.

“You don’t think so?” Gabriel asked.

“Nah, I think we got the bigger half of it already, so I think one more trip ought to do it.”

“Hells yeah! That is great news. Thanks for all your help, Dean-o.”

“No problem,” Dean said. He pointed to where Sam was loading a box into his car and leaned close to Gabe. “You just take care of that guy, all right?”

Gabe gave him his patented half-glare, half-smirk. Then he raised his eyebrows and hooked a thumb over to where Castiel was putting a box into Gabe’s car. “I could say the same to you, buck-o. That’s my baby brother there, you know.”

He was working himself up for a lecture, but Cas kind of took the wind out of his sails when he walked up and wrapped an arm around Dean. Gabe could see the two of them slide together like they were manufactured as a set and realized he had nothing to worry about.

“Taking good care of Cas is a thing I can do, Gabe,” Dean said, smiling down at Cas—who was smiling up at him—with nauseating happiness.

Sam walked up just then and tucked Gabriel against his side. “What are we talking about?” He leaned down and kissed Gabe on top of the head. “I think my car is almost full, babe. How about yours?”

Cas told them Gabe’s car was fully packed, so they headed out. It took them three more hours, but they emptied Sam’s apartment and filled up Gabe’s house. Gabe had bruises and sprains all over, and he was covered in dirt and sweat, but he had never been happier than he was when the last box of Sam’s things was inside their house.

A little while later, they were all at Sam and Dean’s regular restaurant, with beers in their hands and burgers on the way. They were all exhausted but satisfied by a job well done. It helped that, to a man, every single one of them was head over heels in love with the man sitting next to him.

“You guys keep adding people!” the waitress who had previously thought Sam and Dean were a couple said when she walked past their table. She wasn’t their current server, so she hadn’t seen them earlier. “Who’s this one?”

“This is Cas’s brother—and my boyfriend—Gabriel,” Sam said, the pride in his voice making Gabe’s heart swell.

She sighed and looked wistful. “I guess it’s true that all the good ones are gay or taken. In this case, I guess it’s both.” Then she grimaced. “Well, I mean, I know gay isn’t necessarily the right word, but....” She shrugged helplessly.

Dean held up a finger. “Here, let me break it down for you. Biromantic Demisexual,” he said, pointing to himself. “Panromantic Gray Asexual,” he told her with a finger at Cas. “Panromantic Asexual,” he said, indicating Sam.

“Sam-romantic Pansexual,” Gabe said, holding up both his hands. Then he made a circle with his finger, indicating all of them. “Stupid in love,” he said with a grin.

 ~~@~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the story. Comments (and kudos) give me life. Say hi! (and go to my profile so you can look me up on Tumblr!) ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really had a lot of fun writing, so I hope that comes across. Talk to me! ♥


End file.
